The Senior Trip
by Inuyashagrl101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi & Inuyasha Takahashi are seniors in high school and are bitter enemies. They're going on their senior trip to Rome for 2 weeks. Guess who gets stuck rooming together? Pleeze R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Gang

**A/N: **Heyy guys! It's me, Inuyashagrl101 and I'm back with another story for you! This story is a lot different then my last one and I hope you guys like it! Well, here's the dreaded **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter** Now that that's taken care of, let's get to the first chapter!

Ages

Kagome Higurashi-17

Inuyasha Takahashi-18

Sango Tanaka- 17

Miroku Yoshida- 18

The Senior Trip, Chapter 1

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The ebony haired girl got out of bed and shut off her alarm clock. _' Another boring day' _She thought as she got up and went into her private bathroom. She got out of her pajamas and hopped in the shower. Once she got out, she changed into a white denim mini skirt and a hot pink t-shirt that said 'Pretty in Pink' on it in white across the chest. She dried her hair and brushed it and her teeth. She put on pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and blew a kiss to her reflection.

This girl was gorgeous and she knew it but she didn't act like she knew it. She had ebony black hair that went down about 7 inches from her shoulders. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that anyone could get lost in. In fact, this girl was very popular and even had her own male fan club. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she could get almost any guy she wanted, except one…..Inuyasha Takahashi. Kagome and Inuayasha were bitter enemies since they were in 5th grade. They're always insulting each other, fighting and playing pranks on each other.

Kagome looked through her closet and put on her white wedge heels that had white ribbons that wrapped up her legs to right below her knees. She got her yellow backpack and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Kagome dear, do you want any breakfast?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"No thanks mom" Kagome said "I'm leaving"

"Alright dear, have a good day" Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome walked out the door and got into her white convertible. She put the key in the ignition and started to drive to school. She pulled up to Shikon High and parked in the student parking lot. Kagome got out of her car and locked the doors.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called running up to Kagome

"Oh, hi Sango" Kagome said smiling, "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them yet" Sango replied shrugging

"Oh well, let's go" Kagome said shrugging as they both entered the school. As soon as the doors opened, everyone's eyes went to Kagome and Sango. They both strutted down the main hall like they were on a runway. As they were walking, Kagome heard a few cat calls and wolf howls, but she just ignored them and smiled.

"Feh, I don't know what the big deal about them is" Inuyasha said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He watched Kagome and Sango strut down the hall to their lockers.

"Are you kidding me?" His best friend Miroku said, "They're the hottest girls in the whole 12th grade"

"Feh, I've seen better" Inuyasha scoffed as he went to his locker

Kagome was unpacking her backpack and getting her books for her first class, which was science.

"Hey Kagome" a male voice said from beside her

"Oh, hi Koga" Kagome said smiling at him, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday night?" Koga asked

"Sorry Koga, I'm busy that night" Kagome said shrugging, "Maybe some other time"

"Ok, I'll see you around" Koga said in a disappointed voice as he walked away

"Kagome, you really need to go on more dates" Sango said as they shut their lockers and started down the hall to their first class

"No I don't Sango, I get plenty of dates" Kagome said

"No, you get offers but you always turn them down" Sango said

"That's because I don't like any of the guys in our fan club like that" Kagome said, "Let's just drop it" she said as they both entered their first class. Kagome looked around the room and saw two seats open in the back. Kagome sat down and Sango sat next to her. For popular girls, they were very smart and they both got straight A's.

"Oh, hi Kagome!" Ayame said as she sat in front of Kagome

"Hi Ayame" Kagome and Sango said in unison. They were all talking for a few minutes, until the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, today's assignment is to take these notes and do this worksheet" Mr. Yamamoto said as he handed out the worksheets.

"Great, more joy" Kagome said under her breath. She started taking the notes on the board when Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Takahashi" Mr. Yamamoto said

"Yeah, I sort of lost track of time" Inuyasha said scratching the back of his neck

"Well, just take your seat and get the assignment from one of the other students" The teacher said pointing to the seat behind Kagome.

'_Great, now I have to sit by her' _Inuyasha thought as he sighed and sat in the seat behind Kagome. Kagome glared at him as he walked by and she could feel his golden eyes staring at her back.

'_Great, now he's staring at me for no reason' _Kagome thought as she continued to take notes. The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the room. Kagome took her time and waited for Sango and Ayame.

"Com'on Sango and Ayame we've got places to go" Kagome said

"What? Late for your shift at the strip club?" Inuyasha said laughing softly to himself

"You know, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works" Kagome said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room with Sango and Ayame.

"Let's go Miroku" Inuyasha said as they both went to their next class.

2 hours later

It was lunch now, and Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Eri and Ayumi were sitting at their normal table in the cafeteria. Kagome's male fan club walked over and was sitting with them too. Her male fan club consist of Koga, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru and Hojo.

"Hey Kagome" All the guys said in unison

"Hi boys" Kagome said cheerfully

"So, Kagome aren't you excited about the senior trip?" Eri asked

"Yeah, we're going to Rome this year!" Ayame said happily

"Yes, I'm excited, I wonder who I'll get for my room mate" Kagome wondered while taking another bite of her salad

"I'd laugh so hard if you got Inuyasha for your room mate" Sango said laughing at the thought

"Don't say that!" Kagome said, "You'll jinx me"

"You have to admit, it would be funny" Ayumi said giggling softly

"No, it wouldn't be funny, it'd be a living hell" Kagome said eating her salad

"Yeah, for you, but for us it's be hilarious" Sango said

"You know what else would be funny?" Kagome asked

"If you got stuck rooming with that perve that has a crush on you, what was his name? Oh, Miroku" Kagome said laughing. Everyone else joined in on the laughter.

"Ok, that's so not funny" Sango said crossing her arms and blushing lightly. The bell rang and everyone cleaned up and got ready for their next class. Kagome and Sango went to their lockers (which were right next to each other) Kagome got her books and headed for her math class.

' _I hate these next three classes because they're the only classes I have with Inuyasha alone' _Kagome thought as she sighed and walked into her math class. She entered the room and all eyes went to her. Kagome smiled and flipped her hair as she sat down. The boys in the room whistled and gave cat calls as she sat in the back of the room. Kagome sat down and crossed her legs as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today you have to do the 20 problems on the board" Mrs. Kimura said. Kagome started working, when she saw Inuyasha walk into the room.

"Late again, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Kimura asked putting her hands on her hips

"I guess so" Inuyasha said shrugging

"Would you like to tell me why?" Mrs. Kimura said

"Uhh….well…" Inuyasha said looking at his feet

" Inuyasha, sit down and give your mind a rest" Kagome said smiling as everyone giggled lightly.

"Kagome" The teacher warned

"Sorry" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha sat down two desks in front of her.

' _Oh Kagome, you'll be surprised what I have I store for you' _Inuyasha thought as he laughed at what he was planning to do…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, what did you think of the first chapter? I don't know if it's good or not, so I hope you guys will review and tell me if I should continue with this story or not. Pleeze review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Counter Attack

**A/N: **Hey guys! I figured I'd post chapter 2. Well, here's the **disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Fine, I don't own Inuyasha (aww man!) **Here's the chapter!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 2

Last Time

"Sorry" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha sat down two desks in front of her.

' _Oh Kagome, you'll be surprised what I have I store for you' _Inuyasha thought as he laughed at what he was planning to do…

Now

The bell rang and Kagome headed for her locker. She turned the dial to the numbers and opened the door. When she opened it, crickets fell out of her locker. _' Inuyasha!' _Kagome screamed in her mind. Everyone in the hall saw the crickets come out of her locker and they all started laughing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha walked up next to her.

"You called?" Inuyasha said choking back a laugh. Kagome looked at him and glared. Her glares kind of scared him, but only when she's mad.

"Yes, I did" Kagome said as her scowl faded into a smile, _' Time for my counter attack' _Kagome thought happily. Everyone was gathered in a circle around the two, watching what was going to happen next. It was kind of like a soap opera.

"What are you smiling about wench?" Inuyasha asked as his dog ears twitched

"Now Sango!" Kagome said as Sango came up behind him and dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on him. Everyone saw this and immediately started laughing like crazy. Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she stood in front of him and had her hands on her hips and was smiling.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a devilish smile gracing her lips, "You're not afraid of baths are you?"

"You little witch" Inuyasha said angrily

"Inuyasha, you should know better then anyone that I'm the queen of counter attacks" Kagome said flipping her hair

' _Damn, she's good' _Inuyasha thought

"Yeah, I guess I keep forgetting that" Inuyasha said squeezing the water out of his gorgeous silver locks.

"Yeah, don't forget it again" Kagome said grabbing her books from her cricket filled locker, "Because I can squish you like a bug" Kagome said slamming her locker shut and stepping hard on one of the crickets (which of course, squished it) Kagome smiled and walked to her next class. Leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well? What did you think? I had to have Kagome do a counter attack on Inuyasha to make the story interesting. Well, will Inuyasha give up on playing pranks on Kagome for fear of another counter attack? HELL NO! He won't give up that easily. Well, in the next chapter, everyone is getting ready for the senior trip! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to cut it off here to leave you hanging! Pleeze, pleeze, pleeze review!


	3. Chapter 3: Packing

**A/N: **Hello, I'm back with chapter 3 at hand. Well, in this chapter, everyone is getting ready for the senior trip! I'd like to thank my reviewers now. You guys rock! Well, it's time for the **disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or his friends ** Alright, we got all of that done, now it's time for you to read the chapter!

Ready

Set

GO!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 3

School was almost over, but all the seniors were supposed to go to the auditorium for an assembly about the senior trip. Kagome finished getting all the dead crickets out of her locker and she started for the auditorium with Sango.

"That was so awesome what we did to Inuyasha today" Sango said laughing as she recalled the event

"Yeah, I know!" Kagome said laughing too, "I wonder what he's going to do to get back at me because knowing him, he'll try to pull a prank on me" she added rolling her eyes

"Yeah, but like you said, you're the queen of counter attacks so you can just pull one on him" Sango said shrugging

"True" Kagome said smiling as they entered the auditorium and sat down. Once all the seniors were in the auditorium, the principal started talking into the microphone.

"Alright seniors, I'm sure you all know about this years senior trip" He started, "Well, this year we are going to Rome, Italy" he said as everyone cheered

"Ok, well we will be leaving tomorrow and will be in Rome for two weeks" the principal said, "We'll meet here tomorrow at 5:00 AM and you'll be getting your room assignments. Then, we'll go to the airport and get on the plane. Once we're in the city, we'll go to our hotel and get unpacked. Then, you'll be free to wander the city. Just be sure not to go outside of Rome. There will be some boy girl room arrangements, so try not to get pregnant" he said as everyone laughed, "That will be all" he said as everyone left.

"I'm so excited!" Kagome and Sango squealed as they high fived and walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o With Inuyasha and Miroku 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, who do you want as a room mate?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile

"I don't care as long as it's not Kagome" Inuyasha spat out like her name was a bad taste in his mouth

"It would be hilarious if you did get Kagome" Miroku said laughing at the thought of them sharing a room, "You two wouldn't last five minutes in the same room"

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, _' Although, she is pretty hott…Ahhhh what am I thinking?' _Inuyasha slapped himself across the face for thinking such a thing.

"Inuyasha, what was that about?" Miroku said confused

"Huh, oh nothing" Inuyasha said rubbing his now sore cheek and shaking all thoughts of Kagome from his mind

"Whatever dude. Let's just go home and pack" Miroku said

"Yeah" Inuyasha said as they both got in their cars and drove home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 With Kagome o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome parked her car in the driveway and got out and locked the doors. _' I can't wait to get to Rome!' _Kagome thought happily as she entered the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she put her backpack on the floor

"Hello dear, how was school?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she emerged from the kitchen

"It was fine, tomorrow's our senior trip" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face

"Oh, well you'd better go upstairs and pack" She said smiling back at her daughter

"Yeah, I'll be down for dinner" Kagome said as she ran up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and got out her leopard print suitcase.

"Ok, I need clothes for two weeks" Kagome whispered to herself as she dug threw her dresser and packed clothed into her case.

"Now, I need my make-up and hair products" she said as she ran into her bathroom and packed her make-up and hair brush, tooth brush etc. (ok, so a tooth brush isn't make-up or hair products, but still)

Kagome's suitcase was filled, so she got out her matching tote bag. _' Now I need shoes' _She thought searching through her closet and packed about a hundred pairs of shoes.

"Oh! I need my bathing suits too!" Kagome thought as she threw her bathing suits in the tote. It took her another hour, but she was finally all packed.

"Phew!" Kagome said wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead, "Finally done!" she said falling backwards onto her bed. She glanced at the clock and it said 7:46 pm. _' Time for dinner' _Kagome thought as she ran downstairs and ate.

"Are you all done darling?" Her mother asked

"Yeah mom, I'm going to bed" Kagome said yawning. She ran back up to her room and grabbed her cell and called Sango.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Kohaku said

"Hey Kohaku, is Sango there?" Kagome asked sweetly

"Yeah Kagome, hold on" He said

"Thanks" She answered as she heard Kohaku bang on Sango's bedroom door

"Hey Kagome" Sango said cheerfully, "Get all your packing done?"

"Yeah, but it took me like, two hours" Kagome said sighing

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to see who's my room mate!" Sango cheered

"Same here. As long as I don't get stuck with Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Yeah, and I hope I don't get stuck with that pervert Miroku" Sango said sighing. They talked for another hour before they hung up. Kagome changed into a white silk night gown as she settled into her soft bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come.." Kagome thought as she fell asleep.

The Next Morning

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Kagome reached out and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Just then, she realized what day it was.

"The senior trip is today!!!" Kagom yelled as she jumped out of bed…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading. Well, in the next chapter, they all figure out who they'll be rooming with. Guess who Kagome gets stuck with? (if you can't figure this out, then how are you following the story?) Well, it's 3:30 in the morning, and I've been typing this for the last 2 hours non stop. I'm going to sleep, so I'll work on the next chapter when I get the chance!


	4. Chapter 4: WHAT!

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I bet you're probably wondering what's gonna happen in this chapter right? Well, in this chapter everyone figures out who they're rooming with on the senior trip. And if you can't already figure out who's rooming with who then you have some MAJOR issues to work out. But anyway, it's time to thank all of my awesome reviewers! Well before I forget, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own him and we all know who does…** Here's the chapter!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 4

Last Time

"The senior trip is today!!!" Kagom yelled as she jumped out of bed…

Now

Kagome ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She got out and brushed her teeth and hair. Kagome got dressed into a pair of faded blue short shorts and a black halter top that said 'Hottie' on the chest in flames. She put on a thin layer of black eye shadow and red tinted lip gloss. She blew a kiss to her reflection (she does that everyday) and searched through her closet and threw on her black ankle strap heels.

' _Oh my God! I can't believe today's the senior trip!' _Kagome thought excitedly as she grabbed her suitcase and tote bag she packed for the trip. Kagome ran downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning dear, want any breakfast?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"No thanks, I've gotta get going" Kagome said looking at the clock.It read 4:30 AM, "Bye!" She yelled as she ran to her car and started towards the school.

Once she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Sango waving to her from the enterance steps of the school. Kagome got out and ran to Sango.

"Hey girly" Kagome said smiling

"Hi Kagome, we have to get inside to hear the room assignments" Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her to the auditorium of Shikon High. They walked to the auditorium and it was filled with seniors and suitcases and anything you can think of.

"Whoa" Kagome said as her eyes widened at the sight of all the people

"What? I thought you'd be used to a lot of people, I mean all of these people pretty much worship us" Sango said giggling lightly.

"Yeah, I just never realized how many people there was" Kagome said shaking her head. Then, she heard the principle come over the loud speaker.

"Alright seniors, here are the room assignments" he said as he read off names from a list, "Sango you'll be rooming with Miroku"

"WHAT!?" Sango yelled

"Yes!" Miroku said to himself happily

"Oh…..my……God!" Kagome said between laughs, "I so called that!" she said still laughing uncontrollably. The principle rattled off a few more names of people who would be rooming together, but she didn't here him call her name yet.

"Kagome you'll be rooming with…" he said taking a pause

' _Please, don't be-' _Her thoughts were cut off

"Inuyasha" he said through the loud speaker

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed as they stood up from their seats (they were all sitting down)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kagome yelled, "I have to share a room with dog breath?!" She added looking at him (he was standing a few seats down from her)

"I have to share a room with HER?!" Inuyasha said in disgust as he shot her a dirty look. All the people in the room didn't know what to say. If they said anything, eithier Inuyasha or Kagome could rip them apart. The room was dead silent, you could almost hear everyone in the room breathing together.

Kagome didn't know what to do or say. She was pretty sure she already called him dog breath, but she couldn't say anything else.

Inuyasha couldn't do or say anything eithier. Both of them were completely shocked.

' _This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life' _Kagome and Inuyasha thought in unison as they both slowly sat back down as the principle rattled off the rest of the names…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So, how was this chapter? I don't know if it's any good, so pleeze review and tell me if it's good or not. I'll be working on the nxt chapter whenever I can, so pleeze review or pm me!


	5. Chapter 5: The Plane Ride

**A/N: **Well, I've gotten 29+ reviews in 2 days! That's my new record! And it's all thanx to my fabulous reviewers! Thank you guys! Well, anyway here's the **disclaimer: Inuyasha…still don't own him ** Well, I guess I've made you people wait long enough… I'd like to introduce chapter 5!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 5

Last Time

' _This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life' _Kagome and Inuyasha thought in unison as they both slowly sat back down as the principle rattled off the rest of the names…

Now

Kagome sat in her seat at the airport waiting room and kept thinking about sharing a room with Inuyasha. _' There better be two beds in that room' _Kagome thought, _' Or he'll be sleeping on the couch' _

"Kagome? Is anyone home?" Sango said snapping her fingers in front of Kagome's face

"Stop that! You know I hate it when you do that" Kagome said gently slapping Sango's hand away

"Well you were staring off into space" Sango said

"Sorry, I'm just thinking-" Kagome was cut off

"About Inuyasha?" Sango asked smiling slyly

"No! About how long the plane ride will be" Kagome lied (good thing she's a good lier)

"Don't worry, we'll make it fun" Sango said smiling

"Alright everyone get your things and get on the plane!" The principle yelled as everyone got up and got on the plane.

"Let's go Kagome!" Sango said excitedly as they both got up, got their bags and got in their seats on the plane. (Kagome got the window seat and Sango got the isle seat) All their bags were in the overhead carrier and Kagome was already listening to her Ipod and looking out the window.

"So, Sango I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other" Miroku said from behind them

"Where did you come from?" Sango asked already annoyed

"I figured I'd sit behind my new room mate" Miroku said with a perverted smile

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just don't get any ideas" Sango said turning around and listening to her Ipod as well. Kagome had one earphone in and the other one out just in case Sango said anything. Kagome heard Miroku talking to someone.

"Sango, who's Miroku sitting with?" Kagomw whispered

"I don't know, ask Miroku" Sango whispered back

"No thanks I'm good" Kagome said as she looked through the crack inbetween the seats. She saw silver hair and automatically knew it was Inuyasha.

' _Damn, I have to room with him and now I have to put up with him on the plane? How could this get any worse?' _Kagome thought as she let out an annoyed sigh and returned to listening to her music.

About 3 hours later

It was 8:45 AM now and Kagome was looking out the window at the clouds. Sango was being annoyed my Miroku and was trying to ignore him.

"Ok, can you shut up now?" Sango said as more of a command then a question. Inuyasha was listening to their conversation and laughed quietly.

"Fine my dear Sango, but I will be talking again in a little while" Miroku pouted as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"Having trouble Miroku?" Inuyasha asked laughing lightly

"Shut up Inuyasha" Miroku said hitting him over the head

Kagome tuned everything out and focused on the clouds that they ere flying through. She's only been on a plane once before to visit family in America, but that was when she was 8 and she was now 17. Kagome loved looking at the sky, it made her feel so happy and peaceful. She was starting to get hungry.

"Sango, you hungry?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, call the hostess" Sango said. Kagome smiled and pushed the hostess button. About five minutes later, the hostess cam to their seat and took their breakfast order. She came back out a little bit later and gave them their food.

Kagome got scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast (remember, she didn't have breakfast) with orange juice. Kagome smiled and started eating.

Sango got a ham and cheese omelete with toast and orange juice. She started eating too.

"Oh my Kami! This is sooo good!" Both the girls said in unison with a mouthful of food. They looked at each other and laughed, trying not to spit out the food they were currently chewing. They finished eating and tried to keep themselves busy, trying not to die from bordem.

"How long is this ride anyway?" Kagome asked looking out the window

"They said it would be a 20 hour plane ride" Sango sighed

"Great, how are we going to keep busy?" Kagome whined

"I have an idea" Miroku said in a perverted voice from behind them

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango said hitting him over the head

"Just trying to help" Miroku said smiling and rubbing the sore bump on his head

"Yeah ok, you just wanna get in Sango's pants" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Join the club" Sango said flipping her hair and sitting back down

"Yeah right" Inuyaha whispered looking back out the window

Kagome was trying to hold back a laugh as she looked at Sango's cocky smile. Sango just sat there and read a magazine she brought with her. Kagome let a barely audible laugh escape her lips as she turned her Ipod back on.

'_Might as well listen to more brain washing music as my mom calls it' _Kagome thought listening to her Ipod. (her mom always says that her music brain washes her) _' This could be a long ride' _Kagome thought as she sighed

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked looking up from her magazine

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "Nothings wrong"

"Ok, I guess I was just hearing things" Sango said shrugging and looking at her magazine again.

Inuyasha was thinking of a way to torment Kagome . She was too busy listening to her music to pay attention to him (like she'd want to pay attention to him anyway) Random pranks ran through his mind. He finally settled on a really subtle prank, but it would still be funny anyway. Inuyasha called the hostess and asked for a cup of ice. She gave it to him and Inuyasha took some of them and reached through the crack inbetween the seats and put the ice cubes on Kagome's bare flesh. (she's wearing a halter top, so he can't drop it down her shirt because it's backless)

Kagome was absorbed in her music when all of a sudden, she felt a freezing sensation on her back..

"Cold" Kagome said loud enough for the four of them to hear. She jumped out of her seat and hit her head off of the ceiling of the plane. She hit her head and immediately sat back down.

"Ow! That hurt" Kagome said holding her now sore head. She heard a laughing Inuyasha and looked behind her only to see Inuyasha cracking up because of what she did. Kagome looked at him and growled as she thought of revenge.

Inuyasha heard a low growl from Kagome and it kind of turned him on. (since he's half dog demon)

'_That was kind of hott…' _He thought thinking of her growl again, _'Danmit! Miroku is rubbing off on me!' _he wondered as he shook all thoughts of Kagome from his head (again)

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked laughing quietly

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kagome said leaning her head back on the headrest and closing her eyes.

'_I'll get him back when we get to Rome' _Kagome thought

Nighttime

It was 12:30 AM now and Kagome was talking to Sango about what she was going to do for revenge.

"So? Do you think it'll work?" Kagome asked as she finished explaining her plan

"It should work, you just have to catch him off guard" Sango said (Just so you know, Inuyasha and Miroku were asleep so they didn't hear her plan)

"Right" Kagome said nodding her head, "Let's go to sleep, I'm beat"

"Yeah, and we don't land until one in the afternoon tomorrow" Sango said yawning

"Yeah, I can't wait…" Kagome said as she fell asleep

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter 5 for you. I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be out ass soon as I can get it done. Well, I'll let you guys review now! C ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6: What just happened?

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm finally done with the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I've been really busy getting ready for school and shopping and going to my school's open house. Well here's the **disclaimer: Still don't own them ** And thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! Well, on with the story!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 6

Last Time

"Right" Kagome said nodding her head, "Let's go to sleep, I'm beat"

"Yeah, and we don't land until one in the afternoon tomorrow" Sango said yawning

"Yeah, I can't wait…" Kagome said as she fell asleep

Now

"Kagome, wake up!" Sango said as she shook Kagome gently

"What do you want Sango?" Kagome said groggily as she opened her eyes

"You have to wake up" Sango said, "It's twelve"

At hearing this, Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked out the window. You could see Italy underneath you and it was gorgeous! Kagome's eyes lit up as she looked over Italy, she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Sango look!" Kagome said as she let Sango look out the window

"Wow, it's….beautiful!" Sango sighed as she looked out the window

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Kagome said smiling. Sango sat back down. Kagome turned around and looked to see if Inuyasha and Miroku were awake. She looked at them and Miroku was asleep but Inuyasha was awake and looking out the window. Kagome was staring at him but he didn't notice.

'_He looks pretty hott… Oh my God, why am I thinking like this?' _Kagome thought as she continued to stare.

Inuyasha was looking out the window when he noticed someone looking at him. He looked up and noticed it was Kagome. She looked like she was deep in thought, but he decided to innturupt her.

"What are you looking at wench?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Huh? What?" Kagome said snapping out of her trance

"What. Are . You . Looking. At?" Inuyaha asked really slow

"Nothing" Kagome lied as she blushed a light shade of pink and slowly sat back down

"She's really cute when she blushes" Inuyasha whispered as he blushed too, _'No! Not again!' _Inuyasha thought as he shook his head

Kagome was sitting down and she thought she heard Inuyasha say something. She turned back around

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked tilting her head

"Oh, uh no" Inuyaha studdered

"Oh, I guess I was hearing things" Kagome said shrugging as she sat back down, _'I know he said something, and I'm going to find out what' _Kagome thought as she smiled and turned on her Ipod.

2 hours later

"Alright passegers, we will be landing in Rome in about five minutes, so be ready for impact" The hostess said over the loud speaker

"Yes! We're finally here!" Kagome and Sango squealed excitedly

"Do you girls mind not being so loud and annoying?" Inuyasha asked from behind them

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome growled as Sango handed her her bags

"Make me Ka.go.me." Inuyasha shot back at her

"Fine, I will later" Kagome said smiling as the plane landed

"Alright, everyone time to get off and go to the hotel" The principal said as students flooded out of the plane and into the airport. They all got rides to the hotel they were staying at. It's called Hotel de la Minerva (it's a real hotel in Rome) and it's a five star hotel and everyone was staying in master suites. The principle handed out room keys and everyone went to their rooms to get settled.

Kagome got their key and Kagome and Inuyasha entered their room. Once they saw the room, they both dropped their bags.

"Oh….my……God!" They both said in unison

"This room is amazing!" Kagome screamed as she picked up her bags and put them on the bed.

"Yeah, just one problem" Inuyasha said entering the room with his bags in hand

"What?" Kagome asked tilting her head

"There's only one bed" Inuyasha said pointing to the one king sized bed

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome yelled as she ran around the suite desperately trying to find another bed. Inuyasha just shrugged and started to unpack his things. Kagome came back into the room and started unpacking her things as well.

"I can't believe there's only one bed…" Kagome whispered as she trailed off

"I know" Inuyasha said putting his clothes into the dresser (there were two dressers)

"I hope you know that you're sleeping on the couch" Kagome said matter-of-factly

"Why should I have to sleep on the couch? You should be the one sleeping on the couch!" Inuyasha retorted

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the couch, I'm sleeping in this bed" Kagome said crossing her arms

"Well, I'm sleeping in this bed too" Inuyasha shot back at her crossing his arms as well

"Fine, then I guess we'll be sleeping together!" Kagome yelled angrily, not realizing what she said.

"Fine, I guess we are!" Inuyasha said

"Fine!" Kagome yelled

"FINE!" Inuyasha yelled back as they both sat on their sides of the bed and turned their backs to each other in a huff. They both ignored each other and continued to unpack.

'_It's not enough that I have to live with him for the next two weeks, no I have to sleep with him too!' _Kagome screamed in her mind as she finished unpacking. She looked at the clock and it read 3:53 PM. Kagome sighed and grabbed her cell and called Sango. As the phone rang, Kagome went into the bathroom and locked the door so Inuyasha wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said from the other line

"Hi Sango! How's the unpacking coming along?" Kagome asked happily

"It's good, I just got done like, ten minutes ago" Sango said, "Did you murder Inuyasha yet?" She asked giggling

"No, I think I'll kill myself first" Kagome said jokingly

"Why?" Sango asked still laughing

"Because there's only one bed" Kagome said

"Oh yeah, me and Miroku already sorted that out, he's sleeping on the couch" Sango said

"Yeah, well Inuyasha's stubborn so we have to sleep together" Kagome said

"Ha! Can't wait to see how that turns out!" Sango said laughing even harder

"Yeah yeah yeah, give it a rest!" Kagome said annoyed

"Alright, I'm done" Sango said calming down

"Anyway, you want to do something?" Kagome asked

"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked

"Well, we could go out to dinner tonight" Kagome suggested

"Sounds good" Sango said, "What time?" She asked

"I don't know, five?" Kagome suggested

"Alright" Sango said, "Oh, Miroku wants me to ask if he can come" Sango said

"Yeah, as much as it pains me I'll see if Inuyasha wants to come too" Kagome said

"Alright, we'll see you guys later" Sango said, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome said as she hung up. She walked out of the bathroom only to be met with Inuyasha standing right in front of her. She gasped and looked up.

"Who were you talking to?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed

"Sango, why?" Kagome asked as she looked up into his golden eyes

"Just wondering" Inuyasha said shrugging

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me, Sango and Miroku tonight?" Kagome asked blushing slightly

"You mean like…a date?" Inuyasha asked blushing

"You can think that if you want, but it's just four friends going out for dinner" (if you _can_ call them 'friends') Kagome said as she walked around him and sat on the couch, "Unless you want it to be a date?" She added smiling as she turned on the TV.

"That depends, do you want me to want it to be a date?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know, do you want it to be a date?" Kagome asked looking at him

"You tell me" Inuyasha said as he leaned on the arm of the couch looking into her coffee brown eyes.

"Well, I guess…..if it's ok with you?" Kagome asked blushing

"Uh….sure" Inuyasha said, "What time are we meeting them?" he asked

"They're coming here to get us at five, but Sango's always late" Kagome said smiling, "I'm going to get ready" She added grabbing clothes from her dresser and heading for the bathroom. As she passed Inuyasha, she gave him a smile and entered the bathroom and locked the door

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked himself as he got clothes out of his dresser and started to get changed

"What just happened?" Kagome asked herself as she hopped into the shower, "I think I just made a date with Inuyasha" Kagome answered herself

"How did I get myself into this?" They both asked themselves in unison…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well? Was this chapter worth waiting for? Tell me by reviewing! What do you think will happen on Inuyasha and Kagome's 'date'? I don't know when I made them friends, well I don't think I made them friends, but I guess it was a 'in the moment' thing (did you ever have a 'in the moment' thing? I had A LOT of them before…) Well, make sure you review! (you review and I reply, the usual)

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you like my story so far and I'm having a lot of fun writing it for you! Well anyway, thanx a ton to all of my fabulous reviewers. You guys are the best! It's that time again….time for the **disclaimer: I still don't own anything (except the plot of this story) ** Well, let's get to the point!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 7

Last Time

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked himself as he got clothes out of his dresser and started to get changed

"What just happened?" Kagome asked herself as she hopped into the shower, "I think I just made a date with Inuyasha" Kagome answered herself

"How did I get myself into this?" They both asked themselves in unison…

Now

Kagome got out of the shower and dried her hair. She brushed her teeth and hair and put it in a low ponytail. She took a clip, flipped up the ponytail and clipped it. Kagome got changed into a black top that had white polka dots on it. The material was almost like silk, the top had a low V-neck, a black tie in the back and the sleeves were short and sort of baggy. She threw on a pair of dark blue flare jeans and her black ankle strap heels.

Inuyasha was wearing a light blue dress shirt and he had a black jean jacket over it. He put on dark wash jeans and black dress shoes. He was still thinking about what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Unless you want it to be a date?" She added smiling as she turned on the TV. _

"_That depends, do you want me to want it to be a date?" Inuyasha asked_

"_I don't know, do you want it to be a date?" Kagome asked looking at him_

"_You tell me" Inuyasha said as he leaned on the arm of the couch looking into her coffee brown eyes. _

"_Well, I guess…..if it's ok with you?" Kagome asked blushing_

"_Uh….sure" Inuyasha said_

_End Flashback_

'_Why am I going on a 'date' with my arc enemy again?' _Inuyasha kept asking himself, _'I mean, I don't like her….do I?' _Inuyasha shook all the thoughts from his head when he heard the bathroom door open. He automatically turned around and saw Kagome and his jaw hit the floor.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked striking a pose and flashing him a smile

"Um….wow" Inuyasha choked out

"Is that a good wow?" Kagome asked still smiling as she grabbed her purse

"Uhhh…yeah" Inuyasha said staring at her, _'She looks hott!' _He cheered in his mind. He smiled at his thoughts.

Kagome got her purse and made sure she had enough money. (I'm using American money, not Italian money) She grabbed her favorite jean jacket and threw it on.

"Inuyasha, how much money do you have?" Kagome asked

"I have like, 100 dollars on me right now, why?" Inuyasha answered

"Bring it to dinner, in case we don't have enough money" Kagome said

"Well duh, I was bringing it anyway" Inuyasha said crosing his arms, "How dumb do you think I am?" he added

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kagome said giggling softly

"No" Inuyasha said walking up next to her.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

They both heard the knocks at the door and Kagome opened the door to reveal a very annoyed Sango and Miroku with a red hand print on his cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and looked at Sango and Miroku and busted out laughing.

"Oh….my…Kami" Kagome said between laughs

"You should see the looks on your faces!" Inuyasha said laughing like crazy. Sango and Miroku just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you done yet?" Sango asked crossing her arms

"Ok….we're done" Kagome and Inuyasha said as they walked down the hall with Sango and Miroku. They talked and drove to the restaurant they were eating at. They all got seated and ordered their food. They were talking for a while until Kagome saw someone she really didn't want to see right now.

"Crap!" Kagome whispered as she tried to cover her face

"What are you doing wench?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms

"Koga's here" Kagome whispered pointing to where he was sitting

"That scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha said as a laugh escaped his lips, "Isn't he in your 'fan club'?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow to her

"Yeah, but I don't want to see him when I'm on a date" Kagome whispered so quietly, only Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha blushed a little but it soon disappeared when he saw Koga coming their way.

"Too late" Inuyasha whispered as Koga approached the table

"Hey Kagome" Koga said smiling

"Hi Koga" Kagome sighed as she gave Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku a 'save me!' look. Sango looked at Miroku and he looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked back at Sango. They all nodded to each other. Inuyasha knew what he had to do to get Koga to leave Kagome alone for tonight at least. He just wanted to wait until the right moment.

"So, what are you doing here?" Koga asked Kagome giving Inuyasha a dirty look

"Just here with friends" Kagome replied

"Since when are you and mutt face friends?" Koga asked choking back a laugh as he shot Inuyasha another dirty look.

"We're actually on a date wolf, so if you don't mind leaving us alone" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him. Kagome just looked at him and blushed at how close they were now. Inuyasha looked down into her coffee brown eyes and smiled at her. Kagome returned the smile and turned her attention to Koga's shocked face.

"You can't be serious" Koga said raising an eyebrow at Kagome, "Is it true Kagome?" he asked

"Um, yeah" Kagome said blushing lightly and looking into Koga's icy blue eyes. Koga was still in shock.

"But don't you two hate each other?" Koga asked becoming more suspicious. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other and looked back at Koga.

"Well, I guess we did" Kagome said

"But we don't anymore so get lost" Inuyasha said giving Koga a smug smile

"Fine, but don't count me out mutt" Koga said as he walked away, "I will win over Kagome"

Once he left, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha all looked at each other. Inuyasha forgot that he had his arm around Kagome's waist and he forgot how close they were right then. Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha. She was staring at his cute little dog ears on the top of his head and she had an urge to touch them.

'_Don't touch the ears' _Kagome kept reapeating in her head, _'He'll kill you, he doesn't let anyone touch his ears' _ She said to herself

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face

"Sango stop doing that!" Kagome said slapping Sango's hand away from her

"Well, stop staring at Inuyasha and eat" Sango said (the food was already there) Kagome and Inuyasha just blushed as they starting eating. Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve and whispered something into his ear.

"Don't think you're in the clear, I'm still going to get you back for the ice thing on the plane" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha gave her a smile and whispered something back.

"I'll be waiting" He whispered back to her. Kagome smiled slyly and they both started eating again.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and shrugged

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Not a clue" Sango whispered back they exchanged glances again and shrugged as they continued eating…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well? Tell me if you liked this chapter by reiewing or pm me! Well, I'm beat and I stayed up all night so I'm going to sleep. I hope you guys like this chapter and make sure you review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Thrill of the Chase

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I'm back and I'm finally done with chapter 8. I hope you guys like it, well first I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys rock! Well, here's the dreaded **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and you all know it! **Alright, well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 8

Last Time

"Don't think you're in the clear, I'm still going to get you back for the ice thing on the plane" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha gave her a smile and whispered something back.

"I'll be waiting" He whispered back to her. Kagome smiled slyly and they both started eating again.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and shrugged…

Now

Kagome and Inuyasha just got back from their dinner date. Kagome got pajamas from her dresser and she went into the bathroom and changed. She took her hair out and brushed it. Inuyasha changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and was laying on the couch watching TV. Kagome came out of the bathroom and she was wearing red silk short shorts and a matching red silk tank top that had lace at the top (oohh, sexy!)

Kagome walked to the kitchen and got a few ice cubes and walked up behind Inuyasha (he didn't see her) and she put them on his back (seem familier?)

Inuyasha felt a feezing sensation on his back and he jumped up from the couch and tripped over his own feet. Kagome saw this and started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Oh….my…..Kami!" Kagome said laughing, "That was priceless!"

Inuyasha got up and turned around to see Kagome leaning on the couch laughing. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and walked up to her.

Kagome saw him coming towards her and she backed away, calming down from her laughing fit. Inuyasha smiled.

"I love the thrill of the chase" He said as he slowly started towards her

"Oh, so you think you're going to catch me?" Kagome asked backing up until she felt her back press up against something hard, _'Damn, the wall' _Kagome thought as Inuyasha came closer and a small smile came across his face. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and tried to pin her to the wall, but she ducked right before he reached her and she started running around the suite.

"Sneaky one aren't you?" Inuyasha said to himself as he smiled wider and began chasing Kagome.

Kagome ran into the bedroom and tried to find somewhere to hide, _'If I hide, he'll just sniff me out…unless…' _She thought as she grabbed her perfume and sprayed it all around the room.

'_That should keep him busy for now' _Kagome thought as she put the perfume back and hid in the closet.

Inuyasha entered the bedroom and he could smell Kagome's perfume all over the room.

"She sprayed her perfume to throw me off, she's sneaky and smart" Inuyasha said to himself, "Come out come out wherever you are" He called through the room as he looked under the bed and exited the room.

"Is he gone?" Kagome whispered to herself as she slowly came out of the closet and opened the door to the bedroom. She looked around the suite and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked herself as she exited the room

Just as she turned her back to go the other way, Inuyasha jumped out behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and he wrestled her to the ground. Once he had her down, he took her wrists and pinned her to the floor. Kagome struggled to get free from under him, but she soon gave up and looked into his golden eyes.

"Aww, you gave up already?" Inuyasha asked, "That's no fun" he said smiling and looking into her brown eyes. Kagome smiled.

"You don't want me to give up yet, huh?" Kagome asked smiling, "Fine" she added as she kneed him in the balls. Inuyasha rolled over in pain and Kagome got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Happy?" Kagome asked smiling from ear to ear. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled faintly (I don't know how any guy could smile after that) as he slowly got up and leaned against the wall for balance.

"Sneaky, smart and fiesty" Inuyasha said as the pain wore away and he soon regained his balance

"Yup, that's me" Kagome said happily as she flipped her hair

Inuyasha balanced himself and the pain finally wore off as he took a step towards her.

'_Damn, what now, what now?' _Kagome thought repeatedly as she backed away and ran to the TV room with Inuyasha chasing her. She ran around the couch. Kagome was on one side of the couch and Inuyasha was on the other.

"You know I'll catch you eventually" Inuyasha said

"Yeah right, you keep thinking that" Kagome retorted smiling as she got ready to run. Inuyasha jumped and gently tackled Kagome and pinned her to the floor by her wrists (again)

"Gotcha" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome heard him and chills went up and down her spine

"What now?" Kagome asked looking into his light golden eyes

"I don't know, I never really thought about it" Inuyasha said as a thoughtful look took over his features.

"Don't think too hard" Kagome said giggling softly

"Well, what do _you_ want me to do now?" Inuyasha said smirking

"Oh, um…..I don't know…" Kagome said as she blushed a light shade of red. Inuyasha just smiled as he saw the blush spread over her pale cheeks. Kagome tried to ignore the blush, but that just made it worse. She looked over at the clock on the wall and it read 2:13 AM.

"You yawn pick what you do now" Kagome said tiredly as she yawned again

"Well, tell me what you'll let me do" Inuyasha replied

"Ok, you could let me up, or…" Kagome trailed off

"Or?" Inuyasha asked forcing her to say what she was thinking

"Or, you can kiss me" Kagome whispered looking off to the side to hide her blush

"Hmmmm……I don't know" Inuyasha said as he thought, "Can I do both?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly

"Nope, you have to pick _one_" She stated smiling

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he started to get closer. Kagome was still pinned to the floor, so she couldn't do anything, plus she actually wanted him to kiss her. Inuyasha was so close, he could feel Kagome's warm breath on his lips. Kagome licked her top lip seductively (Inuyasha's eyes were still open) and Inuyasha smiled as he closed the space between them. Kagome felt his lips on hers and she kissed back. He let her wrists go and she draped her arms around his neck and put her hands in his thick silver hair. Kagome started to massage his cute dog ears which got a low purr from him. Kagome heard him purr and smiled against his lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Inuyasha pulled away and looked down into her deep chocolate eyes that seemed to go on forever. Kagome looked into his bright gold eyes that she could just drown in. Kagome smiled.

"You purr?" She asked smiling

"Yeah" Inuyasha said blushing lightly

"But I thought you never let anyone touch your ears?" Kagome asked tiliting her head to the side

"I don't" Inuyasha stated, "But I'll make an exception for you" he added smiling.

"You like when I rub your ears huh?" Kagome asked giggling

"Yeah" Inuyasha said nodding

"Can I get up now?" Kagome asked as she started massaging his ears again. Inuyasha smiled and purred as he got up off of her. Kagome smiled and got up off the floor and smiled at him.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm beat" Kagome said smiling as she walked to the bedroom

"Yeah, same here" Inuyasha said following her into the bedroom. Kagome climbed into bed and cuddled up under the blankets. Inuyasha joined her and they both cuddled up together.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered

"How did this happen?" She asked looking up at him

"I don't know, we _were_ enemies, but now…" he trailed off

"Now we're not" Kagome whispered as she snuggled into his chest

"Yeah, pretty much" Inuyasha said as he held her closer

"Good yawn night Inuyasha" Kagome whispered

"Good night Kagome" He replied as they both drifted off and fell asleep…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So what do you think? I had to give Kagome and Inuyasha their little 'moment' tell me if you liked it by reviewing or pm me! I have to go now, so make sure you guys review!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	9. Chapter 9: You're What?

**A/N: **Well, I'm back again with my next chapter! I hope you guys like my story so far! I'm so excited for school to start! (my first day is on Sept. 4th) Well, here's the **disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or his friends **I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are the best and I couldn't have asked for better. Alright well I guess it's time for the chapter! Here we go!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 9

Last Time

"Good yawn night Inuyasha" Kagome whispered

"Good night Kagome" He replied as they both drifted off and fell

Now

"Mnm" Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Inuyasha was still asleep and she smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Kagome carefully and slowly lifted Inuyasha's arm up and she slipped out of his grasp. Kagome got up and got clothes from her dresser and took a shower.

Once she got out, she got dressed into a denim mini skirt that had rhinestones on the back pockets and a tight, red, short sleeved shirt. It had a low V-neck and it had sparkles all over it. She brushed her hair and teeth and put her hair up into low pigtails. Kagome went into the bedroom and quietly searched through the closet and put on her red sling back heels. She exited the room and had a good idea for a prank.

'_Good thing I brought that silly string' _Kagome thought happily

Inuyasha woke up slowly and noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

"Where'd Kagome go?" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he looked at the clock. It read 10:46 AM.

"Might as well get up and find out where Kagome got to" Inuyasha said as he got up and walked out of the room. Once he opened the door, Kagome sprayed silly string all over him. Once it ran out, Kagome stood in front of him and laughed.

"Good Morning" Kagome said still giggling as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now, that's no way to treat your new boyfriend" Inuyasha said smiling as he attempted to get the string off of him

"Really? I don't remember saying that you're my boyfriend" Kagome said jokingly

"Oh, well I do" Inuyasha said

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Kagome said smiling

"How do I prove it?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, you can take me sight seeing with Sango and Miroku" Kagome said innocently

"Oh really? That'll prove that I'm your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked

"That and you can help me tell Sango and Miroku about us" Kagome said

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he came closer to her. Kagome noticed him coming closer, so she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered in his ear as they hugged

"Anytime" Inuyasha whispered. They pulled apart just enough to look at each other.

"I can't wait to see how Sango and Miroku react to us being together" Kagome said giggling

"Yeah, they're never going to believe this" Inuyasha said laughing

"No one's going to believe this" Kagome added, "Now go clean up, we'e meeting Sango and Miroku in the lobby in an hour"

"Alright" Inuyasha said as they pulled apart and he went into the bathroom and took a shower. Kagome went into the TV room and started watching TV. About 30 minutes later, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom and was wearing faded blue jeans and a red muscle shirt that showed off his six pack.

"Hey you" Kagome said as she walked up to him, "Looking good" she added flashing him her trademark smile

"You're not looking too bad youself" Inuyasha said

"Well of course, I always look good" Kagome said jokingly flipping her hair

"True" Inuyasha said smiling as he kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds until Kagome's cell phone rang.

"I have to get that" Kagome said as she reluctantly pulled away and answered her cell

"Hello?" Kagome said in her normal cheerful voice

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said from the other line

"Hi Sango! What are you up to?" Kagome replied

"Nothing really, are we still going sight seeing today?" Sango asked

"Yeah, why?" Kagome said

"Just making sure, want to go out for lunch before we go?" Sango asked

"Uh, sure" Kagome said, "Sango, I have something to tell you" she added

"What is it?" Sango asked naturally curious

"Well…I'll just tell you when we meet you guys in the lobby" Kagome said

"Alright, well meet us down there in like, ten minutes ok" Sango said happily

"Yeah, ok" Kagome said, "Bye"

"Bye!" Sango said as they both hung up. Kagome grabbed her purse and put her cell in it and made sure she had money and the key to the room.

"Com'on Inuyasha, we have to go" Kagome said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Alright, I'm coming" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his jacket and they both walked down the hall and into the elevator. Kagome took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm just nervous about telling Sango and Miroku that we're dating" Kagome said as she continued to breathe deeply

"Don't worry about it" Inuyasha said reassuringly as he laced his fingers with hers. Kagome nodded and smiled at him as she held his hand tightly. They heard the ding of the elevator and Kagome let out another deep breath.

"Let's do this" Inuyasha whispered as they walked out of the elevator and saw Sango and Miroku sitting on one of the benches in the lobby. They walked over to the bench that Sango and Miroku were sitting at.

"Oh, hi Kagome" Sango said

"Hi Sango" Kagome said trying to hide the fact that she was a nervous wreck

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow to her

"Nothing's wrong Miroku" Kagome answered smiling innocently

"Oh Kagome, what were you going to tell me?" Sango asked

"Well…" Kagome trailed off as she looked up at Inuyasha with a 'you go first' look. Inuyasha smiled at her and continued.

"Well guys, Kagome and I are…." Inuyasha trailed off. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"We're dating" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison waiting for Sango and Miroku's reaction. Their jaws dropped.

"You're what?!" They both said in unison as they stared wide-eyed at Kagome and Inuyasha

"We're dating" Kagome repeated as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter

"Is this a joke?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow at them, "Because if it is-" She was cut off

"It's not a joke" Kagome said shaking her head

"Inuyasha…..is it true?" Miroku asked still in shock

"Yeah, it's all true" Inuyasha replied nodding his head. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are you guys alright?" Kagome asked waving her free hand in front of Sango's face. They both snapped out of their trance.

"Yeah, we're alright" Sango and Miroku said in unison

"Are you sure you guys are alright with us being together?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, just one question" Sango said

"How did you guys go from enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend in one night?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and looked back at Sango and Miroku

"Well, we don't really know" Kagome said shrugging

"Yeah, we just kissed and agreed that we wanted to go out" Inuyasha said shrugging

"Ok, this is going to take some getting used to" Sango said smiling, "But if you guys are happy, then so are we" (I know, it's really cheesy) Kagome let out another breath and loosened up on Inuyasha's hand.

"Well, know that that's out of the way, shouldn't we get going?" Miroku asked with a smile

"Yeah, let's get going" Sango said as they all headed out of the hotel…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Well, the next chapter should be coming out in the next few days. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, pleeze pm me. I'm trying to figure out who the gang should bump into while they're out. So, who do you think should run into the gang and what should happen? If you have any ideas, pm me and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10: La Trevi Fontano

**A/N: **Hey guys! Well, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Thanx to anyone who reviewed! Anyway, it's that time again……time for the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (or do I?…)** Well in this chapter, there is some Italian so the translations are in parentheses. Alright, it's the moment you've all been waiting for….the chapter!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 10

Last Time

"Well, know that that's out of the way, shouldn't we get going?" Miroku asked with a smile

"Yeah, let's get going" Sango said as they all headed out of the hotel…

Now

The gang was walking down the sidewalk, taking in everything around them.

"Alright, where should we go for lunch?" Kagome asked

"I don't know, here let's look at the map" Miroku said as he held out the map of Rome. Everyone looked over his shoulders to get a look at it.

"Let's go to La Montecarlo" Sango said with an Italian accent

"Where do you see that on the map?" Miroku asked trying to find it

"It's right down the street" Sango said giggling softly

"Right, I knew that" Miroku said blushing

"Let's go you two!" Inuyasha and Kagome called from the door of the restauraunt.

"How did they get down there so fast?" Sango asked

"Well, I'm guessing they walked" Miroku said jokingly

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny" Sango said sarcastically

"I know aren't I?" Miroku said as they both started walking towards the restaurant.

Inuyasha was Kagome were waiting inside and trying to get a table.

"What's taking those two?" Inuyasha asked tapping his foot on the floor impatiently

"Calm down Inuyasha, they'll be here soon" Kagome said

_Slap!_

Sango came storming into the restaurant, "Pervert!" she yelled back at Miroku. Miroku walked through the door holding his cheek, which now had a red hand print on it.

Kagome and Inuyasha anime sweat dropped

"You really need to learn to control those hands of yours" Inuyasha said laughing

"Well, I just can't help myself" Miroku said with a smile as the sting of his cheek stopped

"Guys we have a table!" Kagome called as she and Sango took their seats. The guys walked to the table and sat down. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and Miroku sat beside Sango who was across from Inuyasha and Kagome. They ordered their food and were waiting for it to arrive.

"So guys, what are we going to see today?" Kagome asked

"Well, we could go to the Colosseum" Sango suggested

"Or we can go see the Pantheon" Miroku suggested

"Well, what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Feh, I really don't care where we go" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and closing his eyes

"Ok, well that makes it easier" Kagome said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"I think we should go to the Trevi Fountain" Kagome said as their food arrived

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" Sango said as she started eating

"What do you think Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Sounds like a plan" Miroku answered. Inuyasha just 'Feh'd and started eating. Kagome rolled her eyes again as everyone ate. About an hour later, the group was catching a cab to take them to the Trevi Fountain.

"Tassi! (cab)" Kagome yelled as she waved her hand over her head. The yellow cab soon pulled up and they all got in.

"Ove bidone me acchiappare te?(where can I take you?)" The cab driver asked. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all exchanged glances. (good thing Kagome knows Italian)

"La Trevi Fontano(the Trevi Fountain)" Kagome said smiling. The cab driver nodded and they were off. It took about a half hour, but they finally got to the Trevi Fountain. Kagome paid the driver and they all got out. They saw the huge fountain and it was beautiful. They walked closer to get a better look.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Kagome said happily

"Yeah it is" Sango gasped as she walked up next to Kagome

"Feh" Inuyasha said trying not to care, _'It is beautiful…' _he thought

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be like that" Kagome said

"It is nice" Inuyasha said ignoring her, "Here, make a wish" he added handing Kagome a coin

"Alright" She said as she took the coin, closed her eyes and tossed it into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked curiosly

"If I tell you, then it won't come true" Kagome said smiling

Sango and Miroku were at another part of the fountain.

"What do you think Miroku?" Sango asked

"It's beautiful" Miroku said glancing at Sango (she was looking at the fountain)

"Yeah" Sango said as she looked at him and blushed at how close they were because of all the people around them, they had to be close. Miroku noticed her blush and mirrored her action. Sango reached in her purse in search of a coin.

"Damn" She whispered

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked

"I don't have a coin" Sango said, "I wanted to make a wish"

"Here" he said as he reached into his pocket and took out two coins. Sango took one of them and Miroku kept the other. They both closed their eyes and tossed the coins into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" Sango asked

"If I tell you, you have to tell me your wish" Miroku said smirking

"Alright" Sango agreed out of pure curiosity

"I wished for you" Miroku said blushing lightly (I know, it's cheesy) Sango blushed and just stared at him in shock, _'He wished….for me?' _she thought

"What did you wish for?" Miroku asked Sango

"Um…I wished for you too" Sango said blushing even heavier then she already was

"Really?" Miroku asked. Sango looked into his deep midnight blue eyes and nodded and took a step towards him. She was soon close enough that she got up on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear.

"Diventa te devoto mio giovinettocamerata?" Sango whispered as she stepped back to look at him.

"I didn't know you knew Italian" Miroku said, "What does that mean anyway?"

"That's the only thing Kagome would teach me and… it means will you be my boyfriend" Sango replied smiling and blushing madly

"Yes" Miroku answered. Sango's whole face lit up and she jumped into his arms. Miroku hugged back and buried his face in her dark brown hair.

"Hey you two!" Inuyasha called as he and Kagome made their way over to them. Sango and Miroku pulled apart and smiled at the two.

"What's going on over here?" Kagome asked nudging Sango lightly in the side

"Well, we're kind of going out now" Sango said blushing

"Really?" Inuyasha asked Miroku

"Yup" Miroku answered nodding

"Great! Now we're all together!" Kagome cheered

"Looks that way" Miroku said smiling at the cheering Kagome

"No one at school is ever going to believe this" Inuyasha said

"True" Everyone else said in unison. Kagome looked at her watch and it said 3:09 PM.

"Well, it's still early so what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked

"Let's go to the Colosseum!" Sango said excitedly

"Ok" Everyone else said in unison. They all walked to the sidewalk and Kagome called the cab. It pulled up and they all got in.

"Ove bidone me acchiappare te?(where can I take you?)" The driver asked

"La Colosseo (The Colosseum) " Kagome said as the driver nodded and they were off again…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, well that's chapter 10. You guys thought I forgot about Sango and Miroku didn't you? Well I didn't, and here's their chapter. The whole gangs together! YAY! Oh and if you're wondering, I used an online English to Italian translator and I incorporated it into the story. Plus, since they're in Italy the people have to speak Italian (duh!). Well, make sure you guys review or pm me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	11. Chapter 11: Combining Ideas

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I'm finally back after what seemed like forever. Sorry I haven't updated, but it's not my fault because my computer decided to break down and we just got it fixed. Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends **Alright, well there's some suggestive ideas in this chapter. I'm not very lemony, so I'm not saying anything specific but there are some ideas. I'll let your imaginations do the rest…

The Senior Trip, Chapter 11

Inuyasha and Kagome just got back from their sight seeing trip with Sango and Miroku and they collapsed on the couch.

"That was so much fun" Kagome said smiling

"Yeah" Inuyasha said returning her smile as a thoughtful look played over his features

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Just thinking about how we can liven things up around here…" Inuyasha trailed off as he continued thinking

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked

"Well…we can throw a party" Inuyasha said as a devilish smiled came across his lips

"A party huh?" Kagome said as she thought about it, "But isn't Kikyo throwing a party?"

"Oh, I forgot about that…" Inuyasha trailed off as he looked at the floor

"What did you do?" Kagome said standing up and glaring at him. Inuyasha hesitantly looked up and met her glare.

"Well….what would you do if I told you that Kikyo invited me to her party?" Inuyasha asked as he reluctantly looked into her deep brown eyes

"That depends, are you going?" Kagome asked as her glare softened

"Well…" Inuyasha trailed off again as he looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed, "You know that it's just another one of Kikyo's tricks" she added

"But you know that I know not to fall for any of them" Inuyasha said as he stood in front of Kagome

"I know, but I'm still worried that she'll steal you away from me" Kagome said looking at the floor. Inuyasha saw the sadness and worry in her eyes and stepped closer. He gently took his index finger and lifted her face to meet his (you know what I mean right?) Kagome stared into his big golden eyes.

"Don't even think that way" Inuyasha said gently, "Plus, look" he added as he took the invite out of his pocket and handed it to her. Kagome took it and read over it and stopped at one part and read it over and over again. It read:

_You can bring anyone you want_

Kagome's eyes immediately lit up and she looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back.

"You can bring _anyone_?" Kagome asked

"Yup, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He said still smiling

"Yeah, but you have to promise me something" Kagome said

"And what would that be my dear?" Inuyasha asked laughing softly

"That you won't let Kikyo trick you and you won't get jealous if my 'fans' are there" Kagome said

"Alright" Inuyasha sighed as Kagome jumped into his arms. They hugged for a few minutes before pulling away just enough to look each other in the eyes.

"Kikyo doesn't know we're together does she?" Kagome asked

"Nope. The only people that know are Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha replied as he held her closer and smiled. Kagome saw the sparkle in his eyes that she loved, but she knew what he was thinking. (if you catch my drift)

"Not yet" Kagome said softly as she pulled away slightly (but they were still holding each other) Inuyasha let her pull away a little.

"Alright" He whispered, "When?"

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and blushed slightly as she thought. She finally looked back at him.

"I don't know….whenever I'm ready" Kagome replied blushing lightly

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he laid a light kiss on her delicate lips. Once they pulled apart, Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock and it read 10:45 PM.

"When is Kikyo's party?" Kagome asked

"Tomorrow at seven" Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Alright, I wonder what she'll say when she sees us together" Kagome said

"Yeah, should we tell her?" Inuyasha asked

"We will tomorrow….maybe" Kagome said as she thought of what they could do to Kikyo, "You know, we could have some fun with Kikyo…" Kagome trailed off as she sat next to Inuyasha

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked curiosly

"Well, since we're so good at playing pranks on people-" Kagome was cut off

"We can pull a major prank on her" Inuyasha said, finishing her sentence

"Exactly" Kagome said nodding and smiling evily. Inuyasha smiled his sexy smirk and returned his attention to the TV, as did Kagome. They watched TV for a while and before they knew it, they fell asleep on the couch together…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright well that's chapter 11. I know it's a little shorter then my other chapters, but it's the weekend and I'll be working on the next one. Well if you guys liked it, pleeze review or pm me! I'll c ya later!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	12. Chapter 12: Combining Talents

**A/N: **Hi readers and reviewers! I have chapter 12 ready for you and in this chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome go to Kikyo's party. I'm not going to say what they do to her, you'll just have to find out for yourself! But before you do, here's the **disclaimer: You all know that I (obviously) don't own Inuyasha** You still can't read the chapter because I have to thank my reviewers! I luv you all and I hope you like this chapter. Ok, now you can read it

The Senior Trip, Chapter 12

The sunlight shone through the window and into the TV room where Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha was half awake and he felt something on top of him. Then he remembered that he and Kagome fell asleep on the couch together. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal bright gold orbs. He looked down and saw Kagome laying on his chest and he couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha just stared at her sleeping form.

'_God she's beautiful…' _Inuyasha thought as he smiled even wider. He started running his clawed fingers through her ebony strands. Her hair was thick, long, black and silky as ever. He looked at her pale skin and she looked like a porcelain doll. Her cheeks had a light pink tint to them and she had the longest and darkest lashes he ever saw in his life.

'_Now I know why she has her own male fan club' _Inuyasha thought as Kagome's hand that was on his chest clenched into a fist.

'_I wonder what she's dreaming about…' _He thought as she started mumbling something in her sleep

"Inu….yasha" Kagome mumbled as her fist clenched tighter

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he tried to wake her up (she was obviously having a bad dream)

"D-Don't go" Kagome mumbled as she started sweating

"Kagome" Inuyasha said a little bit louder as he shook her, "Wake up"

Kagome's eyes shot open and she noticed she was awake. She felt something under her and she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back at her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she buried her face into his shirt

Inuyasha held her a little closer and dug his face into her hair and inhaled her vanilla and jasmine scent. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome looked up at him.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate (yummy!)

"I just had a bad dream is all…" Kagome trailed off as she stared into his gorgeous golden eyes

"No, tell me what happened" Inuyasha insisted. Kagome knew he wasn't backing down, so she might as well tell him what her dream was about. She took in a deep breathe as she reluctantly dragged back the memory of the terrible dream. She blew the breathe out. She did that a few more times before she started explaining.

"Well, in my dream we were in a beautiful park. There was a pond and you could see the reflection of the sun in the clear water. Then, everything got dark and Naraku came from behind you and he had a knife. He stabbed you in the back and you fell and he disappeared. I knelt down next to you and there was blood everywhere. Your eyes were empty and you were just lying there in my lap, staring at me with the most emotionless eyes I've ever seen. I started crying and I kept saying don't go. Your blood was soaking the grass and was slowly leaking from the gash in your back. All I could do was sit there and watch you die…right in front of me" Kagome said in a sad voice as a single tear rolled down her cheek

Inuyasha was listening to her intently and he saw the an enormous amount of sadness in her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. That was all he could manage to say. What _could _he say to her? He wiped her tears away with a clawed finger and she looked at him.

"Please, don't think like that" Inuyasha said quietly, "You never have to worry about that"

Kagome looked at him and smiled weakly. She slowly got up and wiped away her tears. She looked at the clock and it read 10:06 AM. Inuyasha sat up and stretched. Kagome took in a few more deep breathes and desperately tried to forget about that dream.

'_Hopefully I'll never have a dream like that again…' _Kagome thought as she yawned and stood up from her seat on the couch. Once she got up, she immediately fell to her knees and Inuyasha rushed over.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly

"Yeah, I just got a head rush that's all" Kagome said as she smiled and slowly got to her feet. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Once she got out, she dried and brushed her hair and teeth. She put on a pair of faded denim shorts and a fitted camouflage t-shirt that said 'Don't be Jealous' in white across the chest. She left her hair down and put on a layer of pink lip gloss and she threw on her silver strappy heels.

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. Inuyasha entered the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed into a pair of kaki shorts (that went down to his knees) and a white muscle shirt. He came out and joined Kagome.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I don't even remember that dream anymore" Kagome said smiling brightly, "Let's just forget it and have a good time today" she added cheerfully

"Alright" Inuyasha said smiling, "What are we going to do until Kikyo's party?"

"I don't know, let's go out" Kagome said

"Ok, let's go" Inuyasha said

6:30 PM

Kagome went into the bedroom and got changed into a white mini dress and her wedge heels with the white ribbons. She brushed her hair again and put on a final layer of pink lip gloss and walked out into the TV room.

Inuyasha was waiting for her and when he saw her, he almost fell off his chair.

"You look amazing!" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Of course" Inuyasha replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was to everyone except Kagome)

"Well, we'd better get going" Kagome said kissing his cheek and pulling out of his grasp

"Do we got everything ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Yup, Kikyo's in for a huge surprise" Kagome said giggling softly.

They were soon at Kikyo's room and there were a ton of people there. Her room was almost filled to the brim with people. There was loud music and there was a disco ball going.

"Wow, she really went all out" Kagome said

"Yeah you can say that again" Inuyasha said over the music, "Is everything set up?"

"Yup, all we have to do is wait for Kikyo to make her grand enterence" Kagome replied with a evil smile. As they waited, Kagome and Inuyasha danced the night away. Then, someone came up next to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" Koga said from beside her

"Oh, hi Koga" Kagome said turning slightly to look at him

"So, you having fun?" Koga asked smiling seductively at her

"Yeah" Kagome said simply. Then a slow song came on.

"You wanna dance?" Koga asked offering her his hand

"I would, but I'm already taken" Kagome said

"By who?" Koga asked

"By me" Inuyasha said as he walked up next to Kagome and snaked an arm around her waist. Kagome blushed lightly and giggled softly to herself at the expression on Koga's face.

"Are you kidding me?" Koga asked

"Does it look like I'm kidding you?" Inuyasha asked sternly

"It's true Koga, me and Inyasha are dating" Kagome said

"Don't count me out mutt, I am going to win over Kagome" Koga said dangerously as he stalked away. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a worried expression. Inuyasha whispered something in her ear.

"Don't worry about him, he won't get anywhere near you" He whispered. Kagome smiled brightly at him as they slow danced.

After about half an hour of the party, Kikyo finally made her enterence. She came down the stairs of the room (yes, the hotel rooms have stairs) and she was wearing a very revealing red mini dress that had a very low v neck and her breasts were practically hanging out (can you say slut?)

Kagome and Inuyasha were smiling like idiots as they waited for Kikyo to come down the stairs. Kikyo slowly walked down the stairs and winked at Inuyasha. When she saw Kagome with him, she sneered and shot Kagome a dirty look. Kagome just smiled and waved to her as Kikyo finally reached the bottom. Once she did, Kagome gave the signal to the boy hiding under the stair case. The boy nodded and pulled the first rope which dropped a bucket of honey all over Kikyo.

Everyone at the party roared with laughter. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and laughed like morons. Kikyo screamed and wiped the sticky substance from her eyes. Kagome sobered up and nodded to the boy again. He nodded back and pulled the second rope which dropped white feathers all over Kikyo. Everyone's laughter got 100 times louder as the feathers stuck to Kikyo. Kikyo screamed again and looked at Inuyasha who was clutching his sides because he was laughing so hard. Kikyo stomped down the stairs and walked right up to Kagome who was laughing like a mad women.

"You!" Kikyo screamed to Kagome. Eeryone heard her and gathered around them to see what was going to happen.

"Yes, may I help you?" Kagome said innocently

"You did this to me!" Kikyo screamed as she poked Kagome in the shoulder

"Ok, don't touch me" Kagome said as she grabbed Kikyo's hand and bent it backwards. Kikyo screamed out in pain and Kagome let her hand go.

"Oh come on, I barely did anything" Kagome said placing her hands on her hips. Kikyo galred at her and rubbed her sore hand.

"And yes, I did do this" Kagome admited as she smiled, "And I'm glad I did" she added giggling at the sight of Kikyo with feathers all over her and honey dripping off of her. Kikyo glared as hard as she could. (which wasn't too bad) Kagome just laughed harder at Kikyo's weak glare.

"Is that the best you got?" Kagome asked, "That's one weak glare you got going" she added with a sly smirk

"Shut up!" Kikyo screamed so loud, everyone covered their ears and Inuyasha almost went deaf.

"Make me" Kagome taunted. Kikyo screamed and threw a punch at Kagome. Kagome stepped to the side and dodged it easily. Kagome kneed Kikyo in the stomach and Kikyo doubled over in pain. Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha.

"Good work babe" Inuyasha said smiling at her masterpiece

"Why thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you" Kagome said sweetly as she laid a light kiss on his lips. Everyone gasped in shock because they thought that Kagome and Inuyasha hated each other. They both heard the gasps and they broke the kiss.

"Don't worry people, me and Kagome are dating" Inuyasha said. Everyone cheered as the couple kissed again.

"But don't worry, the pranks will keep coming!" Kagome said happily as she broke the kiss. Everyone cheered louder and the party started again. Kikyo got up and limped up the stairs and to her room.

"I'll get you back for this Higurashi" Kikyo mumbled to herself, "I won't be in your shadow for much longer…"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, that's chapter 12! I hope you liked the Kikyo bashing (I hate her with a passion, so there's going to be a lot of Kikyo bashing) I had to put the whole fight scene in the story because I thought it was funny. Ok, well make sure you guys review or pm me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Ready

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm back and I have chapter 13 for you all. I can't wait for you guys to read it and I hope you'll like it. Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ** Alright people, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me and being my fuel for writing. Ok, well now you can read the chapter.

The Senior Trip, Chapter 13

It's the day after Kikyo's party and Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to figure out what to do.

"Babe, what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked as she sat on the couch

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha replied shrugging

Kagome shrugged back and then a thought struck her.

"Oh my God! I heard of this hott night club in downtown Rome" Kagome said happily, "We should go there!"

"What's it called?" Inuyasha asked

"It's called La Virulento Sventolare" Kagome said, "Or to us, The Toxic Wave" she added

"How old do you have to be to get in?" Inuyasha asked

"It's a teen club, you have to be at least 17 and under 21 to get in" Kagome said, "But they still sell aclohol" Kagome said

"What time do they open and close?" Inuyasha asked

"They open at seven and close at six in the morning" Kagome said, "Well, is the interrogation over now?" she added giggling lightly. Inuyasha just smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yes, I'm done with the questions" Inuyasha replied smiling

"We should ask Sango and Miroku to come with us" Kagome said as she dialed their number on the hotel phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Heyy Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully

"Hi Sango, are you and Miroku doing anything tonight?" Kagome asked

"Not that I know of, why?" Sango said

"Because me and Inuyasha are going to this hott night club in downtown Rome and we wanted to see if you guys could come with" Kagome said, "So, are you in?"

"Hell yeah!" Sango yelled happily, "Clubbing Italian style!" she added

"Yeah" Kagome said laughing, "Now we'll get to show these Italians how we party in Tokyo" she added

"Oh yeah" Sango said, "I wonder what cute Italian boys will be waiting for us there?" Sango said jokingly

"Yeah" Kagome said giggling, "Inuyasha'd have a fit"

"Yeah, and if Mioku so much as goes near another women I'll rip his hands off so he won't be able to touch anyone" Sango said laughing

"Yeah, meet us in the lobby at seven alright?" Kagome said

"Definatly" Sango said, "Bye"

"Bye!" Kagome said as she hung up

"So, are we on?" Inuyasha asked from the couch

"Yup, they're meeting us at seven in the lobby" Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. Kagome looked at the clock which read 5:29 PM.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late!" Kagome said as she ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

Once she got out, she changed into a black denim mini skirt that had a chain hanging from the side. She also put on a white tube top that said 'Sexy' on it in in cursive letters and it had a red kiss mark next to it. Kagome brushed her hair and decided to leave it down and she put on her red peep toe stiletoes (sp?) She put on a layer of blood red lipstick and put on clear gloss over it.

Inuyasha got changed into a pair of black jeans and a red Element t-shirt (hopefully you all know what an Element t-shirt looks like) He threw on his white sneakers and heard the bedroom door open (he was in the bedroom) and he saw Kagome standing in the doorway.

Kagome stood in the doorway and gave Inuyasha her trademark sexy smile and winked at him. Inuyasha smiled and got up off the bed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome wrapped her arms aroud his shoulders and smiled even more.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked as they held each other

"I don't know, the outfit you're wearing makes me want you all to myself" Inuyasha replied with his sexy smirk creeping over his lips.

"You'll always have me all to yourself" Kagome said, "Plus, we're in Rome. We have to show these people how to really party"

"True, but I better not catch anybody hitting on you" Inuyasha said unconsciously holding her a little tighter

"Don't worry, and I better not catch anybody hitting on you either" Kagome said wagging her finger in front of his face playfully, "If I do, I'll have to punish you"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, "And what would be my punishment?"

"I can't tell you that, it wouldn't be any fun" Kagome said kissing him passionately. They soon pulled away, and made their way to the lobby…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 13 and I hope you guys liked it. In chapter 14, the gang goes clubbing and guess who Kagome runs into? Take a wild guess (you'll never figure this one out…literally) If you guess right, I'll give you a special thanks and I might make a character just for you and put you in my story! Well, get to the guessing!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	14. Chapter 14: Clubbing Italian Style!

**A/N: **Here's chapter 14 for you all and I can't wait for you to read it! In this chapter, the gang goes clubbing….Italian style baby! You guys put in some great guesses for who Kagome runs into at The Toxic Wave, but unfortunately no one was right. So, I guess there won't be any new girl characters in the story (for now at least) I told you all that you'd never guess it, well enough talk here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha** Alright, thanx to all of my fabulous reviewers! Here's the chapter!

**Warning: Naughty things ahead! Be ready! **

The Senior Trip, Chapter 14

Last Time

They soon pulled away, and made their way to the lobby…

Now

The gang was now on their way to downtown Rome to go to a new club called The Toxic Wave. Inuyasha was driving, Kagome was in the passengers seat and Sango and Miroku were in the backseat.

"I can't wait to get there!" Kagome said excitedly

"I know, it's gonna be sooo much fun!" Sango said

The girls made a plan to be totally unlike themselves tonight. They were going to be very very naughty.

Sango was wearing a form fitting, pink, spaghetti strap tank top that has rhinestones all over it and ended right above her bellybutton. It showed off her dangly diamond bellybutton ring. She was also wearing a faded demin mini skirt that had fringe hanging from the bottom. All topped off with the cutest pair of black ankle strap heels. Her hair was down and ended right above her butt. (You all know what Kagome was wearing)

"We're here ladies" Miroku said as he saw the green neon lights of the club. Inuyasha parked the car and they all got their driver's licenses ready to show the bouncer at the door. They all piled out of the car and stared at the glowing building. It was huge and had green neon lights that said 'The Toxic Wave'.

"Let's go" Kagome said as she made her way to the door. The others followed and they all were stopped by the bouncer.

"ID's please" The bouncer said in a deep voice. They all showed him their driver's licenses and walked in. The club was huge! It was very dark and it had strobe lights going off in some areas and it also had a disco ball going in the center of the room. To the left was a bar which glowed neon green. There were tables and chairs set up and had a DJ at the back of the room. The club was packed with people and most of them were probably drunk.

"Let's dance!" Sango and Kagome said in unison as they pulled their boyfriend's onto the dance floor. Once they found a good spot, Kagome pulled Inuyasha close to her and she started dancing seductively. Inuyasha smiled and danced along. The strobe lights were going off, so it was a little hard to see but Kagome could feel Inuyasha in front of her. The music was blaring and Inuyasha could barely hear anything because the music was making him temporarily def. Kagome couldn't really hear anything either. Kagome turned around so her back was facing Inuyasha and she started getting closer to him. She was soon in front of him and she started grinding against him (hopefully you all know what grinding is) Inuyasha felt Kagome's backside up against him and he was sort of shocked, but he grinded back.

'_This is so unlike Kagome….oh well, I like her naughty side' _Inuyasha smirked at his thoughts. Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear.

"This is so unlike you" he whispered. Kagome smiled and turned around to face him.

"I thought I'd let you see my wild side" Kagome said back as she smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and they started grinding again.

"Well, I like it" Inuyasha said as he grinded his hips against hers. Kagome smiled.

"You do huh?" She asked

"Yeah, you should show your wild side more often" He answered back

"Only when I'm with you" Kagome said. It was getting really hot in the club now and the closeness of Kagome and Inuyasha didn't help. They were breathing heavily and started to sweat. Kagome pulled away.

"Let's find Sango and Miroku and get something to drink" She said

"Ok, but how are we going to find them?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Me and Sango brought our cell phones, I'll just call her" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they made their way to one of the few tables. They pushed throught the crowd and surpringly made to the table in one piece. They sat down and Kagome dialed Sango's number. They talked for a few minutes before Kagome hung up.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked

"They're on their way over here" Kagome said as she placed the phone back in the pocket of her tight skirt.

"Hey guys!" Miroku called as he and Sango came to the table

"Hi" Kagome said, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Get me a margarita (sp?)" Sango replied with a smile

"I'll just have a beer" Miroku said

"I'll take a margarita too" Inuyasha said

"Ok" Kagome said as she made her way to the bar

Once she got there, she sat on one of the barstools and waited for a bartender to come.

"Potere me acchiappare vostra comandare? (may I take your order?)" The bartender asked

"Si. Una birra, due margaritas and una mela daiquiri (yes. one beer, two margaritas and one apple daiquiri)" Kagome replied smiling brightly

"Si" He said as he ran off to get her drinks

Kagome looked around the room as she waited for the tender to come back. She noticed this one guy looking at her. He was about 30 feet away and he was making his way over to her.

'_Crap, he's coming this way…and he's really cute' _Kagome thought. She mentally smacked herself because of her thoughts.

'_I shouldn't be thinking about other guys when I have a hott boyfriend of my own' _She thought as the guy came closer. She turned back around to the bar as the guy walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome hesitantly turned around and looked at the guy.

He was about 2 inches taller then her and he had dirty blonde hair that was just long enough that he can flick it out of his eyes. (drool) He had the second prettiest eyes she ever say in her life. (beside Inuyasha's) They were big and were the prettiest shade of aqua Kagome ever saw.

"Uhh, ciao (hello)" The man said hesitantly

"Ciao" Kagome said as she looked at him like he was crazy

"Um, do you speak English?" He asked

"Yeah" Kagome nodded, "You remind me of someone I used to know.." Kagome trailed off as she thought

"Same here" he said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome, and you?" She asked

"I'm Taro" He said as they shook hands

"Wait, are you Kagome Higurashi?" Taro asked with a smile

"Yeah" Kagome said

"It's me, Taro Matsumoto" Taro said

"Oh my gosh! We used to be best friends in elementary school!" Kagome said happily, "I didn't know you lived here"

"Yeah, when I moved from Tokyo, I moved here to Rome" Taro said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here on my senior trip" Kagome replied as she grabbed the tray of drinks for her and her friends

"Let me take care of that" Taro said as he paid for the drinks

"Thanks" Kagome said smiling, "Want to come hang out with me and my friends?"

"Uh, if you're sure it's alright" Taro said scratching the back of his neck

"Of course" Kagome said as she carried the tray back to the table with Taro following her. They finally reached the table and Kagome put the tray down and introduced Taro to everyone else.

"Taro, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome said as Inuyasha stood up from his chair and they shook hands. Inuyasha sat back down and Kagome sat on his lap as they drank their drinks. The gang talked and got to know Taro a little better. Kagome noticed that Taro kept staring at her in the wrong places.

'_Please don't tell me he's another Miroku' _Kagome thought as she took a sip of her apple daiquiri. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was uneasy and he could smell arousal in the air.

'_Where's that coming from?' _Inuyasha thought as he looked over at Taro. The smell was strongest over where Taro was sitting. Inuyasha saw that Taro was staring at Kagome.

'_Oh no, she's mine' _Inuyasha thought as he snaked an arm around Kagome's small waist and pulled her closer. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"So, Kagome do you want to dance?" Taro asked as a slow song came on

Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude and say no, but she didn't even want to dance with him for fear that he might try something on her and that Inuyasha might attack him. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw him nod slightly as he loosened his grip on her waist.

"Uh, sure why not" Kagome said as she reluctantly got up and followed Taro to the middle of the dance floor. There was a lot of people dancing, so they were pretty close together. Kagome draped her arms around Taro's shoulders loosely and Taro put his arms around Kagome's small waist and pulled her a little closer. Kagome let out a surprised gasp as she felt him pull her closer. Kagome just decided to go along with it unless he tried something on her. They swayed back and forth and talked a little bit as the song progressed.

"So, you and that Inuyasha guy are going out huh?" Taro asked disappointedly

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few days" Kagome said smiling brightly as she thought about Inuyasha

"Oh, so you guys just got together?" Taro said hopefully

"Kind of, we've been together for about four days" Kagome said

"Oh" Taro said, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you a real good time later" he said seductively

"What do you mean?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow at him

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place later?" Taro asked as he lowered his hands to her hips

Kagome's heart was pounding so hard and loud that she thought Taro could hear it. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was asking her to cheat on Inuyasha with him.

"Oh, no I can't cheat on Inuyasha" Kagome said shaking her head

"Sure you can, it's easy" Taro said as he put his hands on Kagome's butt.

"Taro stop" Kagome said as she took his hands and replaced them on her waist

"Oh, come on babe. Live a little" Taro urged as he put his hands on her butt again. That was it for Kagome, she was about to snap.

"Taro, no" She said raising her voice, "I have a boyfriend"

"So what?" Taro asked, "He'll never have to know"

"No!" Kagome yelled as she pushed him away and she started toward the table when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taro asked as he pulled her into an embrace

"Taro let me go!" Kagome yelled as she struggled free. Taro was getting annoyed with her, so he grabbed her and embraced her again. Kagome's face was right in front of his and Kagome was getting scared now.

"Stop it" Kagome whispered, "I love Inuyasha" she added as she started to struggle

"You don't mean that, I can see it in your eyes" Taro said

"I do mean it and you can't see anything in my eyes" Kagome said as she tried to get free from his grasp, but failed again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could

"Shut up bitch" Taro said dangerously as he tried to shut her up

All of a sudden, Inuyasha jumped out from behind Taro and tackled him to the ground which forced Taro to let go of Kagome.

"Inuyasha" Kagome gasped happily as she watched him wrestle with Taro.

Inuyasha was winning and he puched Taro _**hard **_in the jaw which actually broke it. Inuyasha got up off of him and hugged Kagome as tight as he could.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear

"Yes" Kagome mumbled as she buried her face in his shirt and hugged him tighter. Someone apparently called an ambulance to pick up Taro who had a broken jaw because of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart enough to look at each other. Kagome could feel tears well up in her eyes and when she blinked, a few of them fell down her pale cheeks and onto Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha smiled and wiped her tears away and kissed her lightly. Kagome kissed back and they pulled apart.

"Let's go back to Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha whispered

"Ok" Kagome said as she followed Inuyasha back to their table

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yes, I'm fine Sango" Kagome said as she smiled slightly and another tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Miroku said, "It's getting late anyway"

"What time is it?" Kagome asked

"It's one in the morning" Miroku replied glancing at his watch

"Yeah, let's go" Inuyasha said as everyone gathered their things and they drove back to the hotel.

Once they got back, Kagome went to the bedroom and changed into a pair of fleece pajama pants that were pink with clouds and stars on them. She also changed into a short sleeved shirt that was pink and had a big cloud on the front with a star and it said 'Make a Wish…' in yellow across the chest. She brushed her hair and laid on the couch in the TV room.

Inuyasha changed into a pair of red sweatpants and a gray tank top. He laid on the couch next to Kagome and they cuddled up together as they watched TV.

"Are you sure you're ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about me" Kagome replied as she flashed him an innocent smile

"What did he say to you anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiosly

"Well, he pretty much asked me to cheat on you with him" Kagome said, "But I of course, said no"

"That bastard" Inuyasha muttered

"And I said something else…" Kagome trailed off as she blushed a light shade of red. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"What did you tell him?" He asked suspiciously

"I told him I couldn't cheat on you because I love you" Kagome said as she blushed a little more. Inuyasha was in shock as his eyes grew as wide as saucers as he blushed.

"You told him what?" Inuyasha asked to make sure he heard her right. Kagome smiled and turned to face him. She looked deep into his golden pools.

"I said I love you" Kagome repeated as she smiled

"I love you too" Inuyasha said looking into her deep brown eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled even wider and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart for air.

"Now I'm ready" Kagome whispered with a big smile playing with her delicate lips…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter 14! I hope you guys like it and pleeze review! Pleeze tell me if you want me to type a lemon for the next chapter or not. I don't know if I want to go into details because I never wrote a lemon before, so if you want me to pleeze give me tips on how to write one. Well, pleeze review or pm me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	15. Chapter 15: Backfire

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I'm back and thanx to all of my reviewers! I want to give a special thanx to Say0mi Saki. She gave me some really great advise and it helped me a lot in this chapter. Here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha** Ok, well I guess that's all I need to say, enjoy the chapter!

**Warning: There's a short lemon in this chapter, so be ready…**

The Senior Trip, Chapter 15

Last Time

Kagome smiled even wider and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart for air.

"Now I'm ready" Kagome whispered with a big smile playing with her delicate lips…

Now

Inuyasha was in a state of shock. He wasn't expecting Kagome to say that she was ready so soon.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life" Kagome said as she stood up from the couch, taking Inuyasha with her.

Once they were up, Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's tank top and pulled him into another kiss. Inuyasha melted into the loving kiss and gently placed his hands on her waist. Kagome smiled into the kiss and pulled away for air. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Never been more sure about anything huh?" Inuyasha asked as his trademark smirk enveloped his lips.

"Yup" Kagome said as she backed up and motioned for Inuyasha to stay there, "I'll be right back, I have something for you" she added as she diappeared into the bedroom.

Inuyasha waited paitently (or as paitent as he gets) as he paced the TV room.

"Alright, you can come in now" Kagome called to him from the bedroom

Inuyasha's heart was pounding as he made his way to the bedroom door. He slowly opened in and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He turned around to see Kagome in front of him in a naughty nurse outfit.

Kagome was wearing an extremely short white nurse's dress that ended right below her butt. She also had on black fishnet stockings and her red peep toe stiletoes (sp?) and to top it all off, was the white nurse's hat that had a red cross on it that was placed perfectly on her silky black hair.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked smiling seductively as she struck a pose

"Perfect" Inuyasha replied simply as he smiled and made his way over to her

Kagome smiled as he kissed her passionately and laid butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone and back up. Inuyasha backed Kagome up until she fell backwards onto the bed. He hovered over her as they both stripped off layers of clothing. He kissed her again (on the lips) and let his hands travel down her body.

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome whispered

"What is it?" He asked as he breathed heavily

"I love you" She said as a faint smile came over her face

"I love you too" He said as he kissed her

The night went on and they progressed. (if you know what I mean) Once they were done, they both cuddled under the blankets and fell asleep quickly.

9:00 AM

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she woke up

She looked beside her and saw Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome smiled as the night's 'activities' flooded her mind.

'_I still can't belive that me and Inuyasha made love…' _Kagome thought as she felt a cold breeze flow in from the window. Kagome shivered slightly and covered herself up more with the covers.

'_I don't wanna get up…not yet' _She thought as she watched Inuyasha sleep.

He looked pretty funny because he was sprawled out over his half of the bed and his mouth was gaping open with a little bit of drool dripping out. Kagome giggled at the sight and heard him snore very quietly.

'_I didn't know he snored' _Kagome thought as she watched him and giggled again.

She decided to let him sleep in for once as she got out of bed and covered her naked form with the sheets. She walked to the bathroom and filled the tub with nice hot water. She dropped the sheet she was using to cover up, and she got into the tub. Kagome let out a little gasp as she laid in the hot water.

Once she got out, she changed into a light pink short sleeve Aeropostal t-shirt that said 'Aeropostal' in darker pink cursive letters and it had dark pink butterflies going up the left side. She also slipped into light blue form fitting jeans. (this outfit is based on what I wore to school today!)

She came out of the bathroom and went into the TV room only to find Inuyasha laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, you're up" Kagome said as she combed her fingers through her hair

"Oh, hi babe" Inuyasha said as he flashed her a smile only to return his attention to the TV

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and sat on the couch to see what he was watching. Inuyasha didn't even notice her sit next to him as he was too focused on the television.

"What are you watching?" Kagome asked

"It's a game show" Inuyasha replied, "It's pretty funny"

"Oh" Kagome said as she shrugged and brushed her hair again

Kagome decided to put her hair up in a low side ponytail and she put on her light pink metallic heels.

"Inuyasha what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha retorted as he turned the TV off

Kagome just shrugged and checked her cell phone to see if she missed any calls. Her phone said that she missed two calls. One from Sango and another from her mother. Kagome put the phone up to her ear to listen to the voice messages.

"_Hey Kagome! It's just Sango, I was wondering what you're doing? Well, I'm sure you're busy with Inuyasha so I'll call you in the morning" _

Kagome smiled at the message and saw that she called last night. Kagome listened to the message from her mom.

"_Hi dear, it's just your mother calling to see how your doing. I haven't heard from you, so I hope everything's alright. Well, please call me back and fill me in on all the details of your trip. Bye sweetie and have fun!" _

Kagome smiled even wider at her mom's message. Kagome deleted both of the messages and looked back at Inuyasha.

"We should go swimming or something" Kagome said as she replaced her phone on its charger

"Sounds good to me" Inuyasha said smiling, "Then what should we do?"

"I don't know, you get to pick what we do after that" Kagome said, noticing his smirk, "As long as we don't have sex again" she added

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked as his smile faded

"Because I'm still sore from last night" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips and smiling faintly

"Fine, after we swim we should go out to eat" Inuyasha suggested

"Ok" Kagome said sweetly as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:34 AM.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast, the breakfast bar is open until noon" Kagome said as she made sure she had the key to the room

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Inuyasha said as his stomach growled

Kagome heard his stomach growl and giggled softly as they exited the room and locked the door.

Once they got to the dinning room (which is where the breakfast bar is) they went over to where all the food was and started filling their plates with food. They sat down and started eating.

"Hey Inuyasha" A high pitched female voice said from beside their table

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and saw a girl with black hair and eyes as black as night.

"Kikyo" Kagome muttered under her breathe as she tok another bite of her donut

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked

"I just wanted to talk to you" Kikyo replied with a smile as she shot Kagome a dirty glance. Kagome just decided to keep her mouth shut as she leaned back in her chair. Kikyo took a seat beside Inuyasha and they started talking.

Inuyasha had no idea what Kikyo was up to, but he decided to just talk to her. I mean, what harm could just talking do? They talked for a while before Kagome had enough of Kikyo's presence. Kagome just got up from her seat and started to walk towards the front door of the hotel.

Inuyasha saw Kagome get up and he grabbed her hand from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm just going to clear my mind is all" Kagome said with a smile as she pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp and walked out of the hotel.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha whispered to himself

Kikyo inwardly grinned as she noticed Kagome walk out of the hotel.

'_Everything is going according to my plan' _Kikyo thought as she placed her hand over Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha felt Kikyo's hand cover over his and he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"What does this make you uncomfortable?" Kikyo asked

"Uh, yeah" Inuyasha answered quickly as he pulled his hand out from under hers.

"I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" Kikyo asked as she batted her eyelashes

"Uh, well I was planning to go out with Ka-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo pressing her lips against his

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He heard the front doors open, but he couldn't turn his head to see who it was because Kikyo was cupping his face so he couldn't move his head.

Kagome walked into the hotel and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. She didn't know what to do. She was standing in the doorway staring at them wide eyed. She soon got control over her body and she walked up to the table.

"Ahem" Kagome cleared her throat loudly which caused Kikyo to pull away from Inuyasha and they both looked at Kagome.

"Uh, K-Kagome" Inuyasha studdered, "Let me

explain-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome

"Explain what? How you were kissing Kikyo?!" Kagome yelled as tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't belive you!"

"Kagome, let me explain what happened" Inuyasha said

"No! You were kissing Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she fought back tears, "Inuyasha, I can't believe you would cheat on me with HER!" Kagome screamed

"Kagome, I wasn't cheating on you! She kissed me!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Well, you didn't seem like you were fighting back!" Kagome screamed as a single tear fell down her cheek. Kagome felt the tears start flowing and they wouldn't stop coming.

"I didn't know what to do!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up in front of her, "She was holding my head, so I couldn't move it and she was pressed up against me too hard, so I couldn't push her off" he added

"I still can't believe you kissed HER!" Kagome yelled as she wiped away her tears and started calming down, "Where is that slut anyway?" she asked

"I don't know where she went" Inuyasha said as he looked around and noticed she wasn't there, "And Kagome, I'm sorry" he added

"It wasn't your fault…" Kagome trailed off, "Just don't do it again" she said as she smiled weakly

"I wouldn't want to anyway, she's a horrible kisser" Inuyasha said as he smiled faintly and hugged Kagome

Kagome hugged back and buried her face in his shoulder.

"So, she's a bad kisser?" Kagome asked as they pulled apart

"Yeah, you're a million times better then she is" Inuyasha said

Kagome laughed and held his hand tight as they walked back up to their room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn, my plan didn't work" Kikyo said, "I'll just have to find another way to break Kagome and Inuyasha up"

"Did you say break Inuyasha and Kagome up?" A male voice asked from behind Kikyo

"Who's there?" Kikyo demanded

"I believe I can help you with that…" he trailed off

"Really? Who are you anyway?" She asked

"I'll reveal myself when the time is right" he said with a devilish smirk…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Ok, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it and the next one should be out soon! Who do you think is helping Kikyo? This time, it's someone you could actually guess. Ok, that's it I'll c ya later!

Luv Ya 4ever!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	16. Chapter 16: New Friends

**A/N: **I'm sorry I took so long to update, but my friend, Mikayla, had her birthday party on Saturday into Sunday. Well, I want to thank all of my fabulous reviewers! I luv you all! Alright, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha** Time to read the chapter!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 16

Inuyasha and Kagome held hands all the way up to their room. Once they got to their room, Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Who said you could let go?" Kagome said, she looked like she was going to cry.

Inuyasha hates it when a girl cries, let alone _his _girl. He gave her a half smile.

"Well, come over here" Inuyasha said as he patted the seat next to him

Kagome smiled and nodded as she sat next to him. Once she sat down, Inuyasha draped his left arm around her shoulders and held her hand with his right hand. Kagome smiled even wider and laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. They watched TV for a while, never letting go of each other.

Kagome glanced at the clock which read 2:00 PM. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you know what time it is?" Kagome asked

"Um, it's two right?" Inuyasha answered tilting his head to the side

"Yes, but it's also time to go swimming" Kagome said as she smiled sweetly as she got up from the couch

"Oh, right. It is time for swimming" Inuyasha said as he got off of the couch and stretched

"Yup, let's go change" Kagome said as she walked into the bedroom and got changed. (Inuyasha changed in the bathroom)

Kagome came out of the bedroom and was wearing her lavender bakini. It was a light shade of lavender and had black flower designs on it.

She walked into the front room of the suite only to be met with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of black swim trunks that had red flames going up the sides.

"Hey you" Kagome said as she slipped on her black flip flops and her black duster (hopefully you all know what a duster is, if not PM me and I'll explain) Inuyasha put on a blach tank top and put on his flip flops. He grabbed the key and they both headed out of the suite.

They walked to the lobby and into the pool room. (which was connected to the lobby) They walked in and saw that there were a few people in the pool. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at her. They shrugged to each other and got two seats by the pool. Kagome took off her flip flops and duster and Inuyasha took off his flip flops and tank top. There was this one boy who was in the pool and was staring at Kagome. Kagome didn't notice as she started waded into the shallow end of the pool.

"Wow, the water's really cold" Kagome gasped as she started to get used to it

"Co'mon you have to jump in" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the side of the deep end of the pool.

"Inuyasha don't you dare!" Kagome said playfully as he picked her up bridal style

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Inuyasha asked smiling evily

"I don't know, but don't even-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha pressing his lips against hers

Kagome melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They soon broke away.

"Hold your breath" Inuyasha told her

Kagome took a deep breath as Inuyasha jumped off the edge and into the pool. Kagome felt a cold rush and knew that they had hit the water. Once they were under, Inuyasha let go of her and Kagome turned around and opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome smiled under water and so did Inuyasha. They were running out of air, so they both swam up to the surface. They both gasped for air as they came up from under the water.

"This water is really cold" Kagome whispered, "But that was so much fun!" she said as she hugged Inuyasha

Inuyasha hugged back and dug his face into her wet hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent. They broke apart and swam to the shallow end and stood in the water. Inuyasha followed and sqeezed the water out of his hair. Kagome laughed.

"You care about your hair more then I care about mine" Kagome laughed

"Well, I can't help it" Inuyasha said as he smiled, "I can't deny it, I do love my hair" he added

"I love it too" Kagome said smiling

"Really? Why?" Inuyasha asked

"Because it makes you unique" Kagome said simply, "And I love running my fingers through it"

Inuyasha smiled as they ot out of the pool. In the ceiling of the room, there was a huge sky light which let the full light and heat of the sun come through. Kagome squeezed out her hair and laid on the lounge chairs and put on her sunglasses she brought with her. She laid back and tried to tan her pale skin.

Inuyasha noticed a boy staring at Kagome and a girl staring at him. The girl was pretty, but no where as beautiful as his Kagome. She had light brown shoulder length hair and dark jade green eyes. She looked to be about 16 or 17 and when she noticed him staring back at her, she blushed and looked away quickly. Inuyasha turned his attention to the boy who was watching Kagome tan. He had short black hair and green eyes just like the girl. He looked to be about the same age as the girl. Inuyasha growled loudly. The boy heard him and quickly looked away and dove under water.

"Why don't I tan?!" Kagome asked herself as she put her sunglasses on the top of her wet hair

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to Kagome and sat next to her

"My skin won't tan and I don't know why" Kagome answered

"Don't tan" Inuyasha told her

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Because I love your pale skin. It makes you look like a porcelien doll" Inuyasha said with a smile

"Thank you baby" Kagome said as she blushed and smiled innocently

"Kagome, look at the people over there" Inuyasha whispered

"Yeah, why are they staring at us?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"I don't know" Inuyasha said shrugging, "But I intend to find out" he added as he stood up, "Hey you guys!" he yelled to them

The boy and girl jumped with surprise and looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you" Inuyasha said, "Why are you staring at us?"

The boy and girl exchanged glances and came out of the pool and approached Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to stare" The boy said with the girl behind him, "By the way, I'm Kaito and this is my sister Hamari" Kaito said as Hamari stepped out from behind him

"Hello" Kagome said cheerfully, "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha

"Do you two live here?" Kaito asked

"Oh no. We're here on a school trip" Kagome said

"Oh, we moved here from Tokyo when I was ten and Hamari was nine" Kaito replied, "But we are planning to move back"

"Wow, we live in Tokyo and we go to Shikin High" Kagome said, "How old are you two anyway?"

"Oh, I'm 18 and Hamari's 17" He replied, "She's very shy though"

"I can fix that!" Kagome said happily, "If she'll let me"

"Really?" Hamari asked timidly, "You can help me?"

"Of course!" Kagome said as she gathered her things and put on her shoes and duster, "Come with me to my suite and I'll fix you right up" Kagome added as they both ran to the elevator

"That was weird" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "Although, she's always doing things like that"

"Who is that Kagome girl?" Kaito asked, "Is she your friend?" (he didn't see them kiss)

"Yeah, sort of" Inuyasha said

"Is she taken?" Kaito asked smiling, "She's really hott"

"Yeah, she is taken" Inuyasha growled

"By who?" Kaito asked

"By me" Inuyasha growled angrily

"Oh, sorry dude I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend" Kaito apologized

"Don't worry about it" Inuyasha said calming down, "She always gets hit on. She's the head of the 12th grade and she has her own male fan club too" Inuyasha said as he and Kaito started for the elevator. They talked all the way up to Inuyasha's suite.

Kagome was picking out something for Hamari to wear since they were the same size.

"Here try this" Kagome said handing her a denim mini skirt and a shirt that had quarter length sleeves. It was yellow and said 'Queen Bee' on it in cursive and had a picture of a bee with a crown on. She also handed her a pair of her silver heels.

"Ok" Hamari said as she changed into the outfit

Once she was dressed Kagome looked at her and yelped excitedly.

"You look great!" Kagome screetched as she clapped her hands, "Now time for your hair and make up" she added

Hamari sat down at the dresser as Kagome did her hair and make up. Since Hamari's hair is short, she can't really do anything with it, but she could do a lot with her make up. Kagome straightened Hamari's hair and put pink eyeshadow, black mascara, pink blush and pink lip gloss on her.

"Ready to see the new you?" Kagome asked

"Yes" Hamari said as Kagome moved out of the way so Hamari could see herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked

Hamari was in shock. She felt her hair and face to make sure she wasn't imagining herself looking this good.

"I love it!" Hamari said happily

"Good. You can keep those clothes and heels if you want to" Kagome said, "We have to take you shopping"

"First, I want my brother to see me" Hamari said smiling brightly

Inuyasha and Kaito were sitting on the TV room watching some random show and talking. They heard the door open and saw Kagome walk out.

"I'd like to introdouce Hamari" Kagome announced as Hamari walked out from the bedroom and stood next to Kagome

"What do you think Kaito?" Hamari asked smiling and striking a pose (Kagome taught her how to be confident too)

"You look great Hamari" Kaito choked out as he got up and hugged his little sister

"We're not done yet" Kagome said, "I'm taking her shopping for clothes, accessories and make up"

"Oh, well what will we do?" Inuyasha asked

"You can get together with Miroku" Kagome said, "I already called Sango and she's coming with us"

"Alright, sounds good" Inuyasha said smiling a half smile, "Have fun babe" he said as he kissed Kagome lightly on the lips

Kagome kissed back and pulled away

"Let's go Hamari, we're meeting Sango in the lobby" Kagome said as she took Hamari's hand and dragged her to the lobby…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, that's chapter 16. I hope you guys liked it and I'll be working on chapter 17 as much as I can. Well, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow. I'll c you guys later!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping and Suspicions

**A/N: **I'm back! I'm glad to be back and I can't wait for you to read this chapter! I hope you like it and make sure you review! Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha** I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you all sooo much! Now you can read the chapter

The Senior Trip, Chapter 17

Last Time

"Let's go Hamari, we're meeting Sango in the lobby" Kagome said as she took Hamari's hand and dragged her to the lobby…

Now

Once they got to the lobby, they sat on a bench and waited for Sango to show up. (Just so you know, Kagome did put on clothes. Just imagine what she's wearing)

"So Kagome, who's this Sango girl?" Hamari asked

"Oh, Sango is my best friend. Me and her pretty much rule the 12th grade and you'll love her" Kagome explained smiling sweetly

"How did you become so popular?" Hamari asked

"I don't know really, we just stood up to the mean girl and looked hott doing it" Kagome said giggling

Hamari giggled and turned her attention to the tall girl standing before them.

"Hey Kagome. This must be Hamari" Sango said smiling as she held out her hand

Hamari stood up and shook her hand.

"Wow, I think this is your best work yet" Sango said to Kagome

"Yeah, me too. But she needs new clothes and stuff like that" Kagome said, "Well we'd better get going. We have a lot of work to do" she added as she grabbed Hamari's wrist and guided her out of the hotel with Sango walking next to her. Kagome called a cab and they all piled in.

"La mall" Kagome said

The cab driver nodded and they were off. Once they got to the mall, they paid the driver and got out of the cab.

"Whoa" All three of the girls said in unison as they stared at the huge building in front of them

The Italian mall was enormous! It had to be at least five stories high and at the most ten stories. It had a lot of glass windows next to each other, so you could see the people inside.

"It's girl heaven!" Kagome exclaimed happily as her eyes lit up

"Are we going to stand here all day or shop?!" Sango asked as all three of them entered the front doors of the mall.

The first story of the mall must have had a hundred stores and it had a huge food court. (and to think that was only the first story)

"Where should we start?" Hamari asked in awe

"Pick a store that's your kind of style" Kagome said

"That one!" Hamari said automatically as she pointed to a store called 'Strut Your Stuff'

It had clothes like mini skirts, the cutest tops anyone has ever seen and hott shoes. Sango and Kagome nodded in approvement and they all ran over to the store. It was packed with girls and some boys which were apparently their boyfriends. Kagome and Sango's smiles faded as they saw all the girls with their boyfriends.

'_I wish Inuyasha was here' _Kagome thought

'_I wish Miroku was here' _ Sango thought

Hamari noticed their frowns

"What's wrong girls?" Hamari asked politely

"Nothing" Both the girls said in unison replacing their frowns with fake smiles

"What do you think about this?" Hamari asked as she pulled out a long sleeved, pale blue, button down blouse. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"It's a little sheer, so we'll have to buy a cami to go underneath it" Kagome said placing her index finger on her chin

"Try to make an outfit starting with that blouse Hamari. We're going to teach you how to put together outfits" Sango said as she smiled

Hamari nodded and took the blouse as she looked for a pair of pants to match. She found a pair of dark blue flare jeans in her size and showed them to Kagome and Sango.

"You know what else would look great with that top?" Kagome said as she grabbed a faded mini skirt in Hamari's size and handed it to her

"That looks so cute!" Sango squealed excitedly

They had Hamari go into the dressing room with about five outfits that could be mixed and matched to make about twenty outfits.

"Here I come" Hamari called from the dressing room

She came out wearing a faded mini skirt with frindge hanging from the bottom and a black tank top that had black lace for the straps. She topped it all off with black four inch heels that strapped around her ankles.

"What do you think?" Hamari asked as she smiled and posed in front of them

Kagome and Sango were speechless. She looked hott! Almost as hott as them.

"It's perfect" Sango said finally as she got up and circled Hamari, looking her up and down

"You look almost as hott as us" Kagome said jokingly

They all giggled and Hamari changed and tried on her other outfits.

5 hours later

The girls were finally back to the hotel and had to be carrying twenty shopping bags all from different stores.

"Now that's what I call a shopping spree" Kagome sghed as they worked their way back up to Kagome and Inuyasha's suite

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha, Kaito and Miroku were sitting on the couch in the TV room of Miroku and Sango's suite

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long?" Inuyasha wondered impatiently

"Relax Inuyasha, I'm sure they'll be back soon" Miroku replied cooly as they continued their game of cards

"Yeah, they'll call us when they get back" Kaito said

"Yeah you guys are right. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up" Inuyasha said as he smiled as they conitued their game

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome took out her key and quickly opened the door. They all walked in and put the bags on the floor of the main room.

"Guys we're back!" Kagome called through the room

She didn't get an answer. She closed the door and looked around the suite followed by Sango and Hamari.

"They're not here" Kagome said worridly

"Relax, I'll just call Miroku" Sango said as she took out her cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hey beautiful" Miroku said from the other line

"Hi sweety, where are you guys?" Sango asked

"We're in our room playing cards and watching TV" Miroku said, "Why where are you?"

"We're at Kagome and Inuyasha's suite. We just got back from our shopping spree" Sango said

"Oh, well we'll be there in a minute" Miroku said

"Alright bye" Sango said as she hung up her phone

"Well?" Kagome said impatiently

"They're at my room, they said they'll be here in a minute" Sango replied

"Well, let's get these bags into the bedroom" Kagome said

"Yeah, I can't wait for Kaito to see me!" Hamari said happily as they all carried the bags into the bedroom and placed them on the floor and some on the bed.

"You two are more like boyfriend and girlfriend then brother and sister" Kagome said smiling

"Yeah, everyone says that. We're just really close, plus he has a girlfriend" Hamari said, "She's acts all sweet around him, but if he's not there she's a bitch" she added bitterly

"She's on my nerves already" Sango said smiling and giggling softly

"Yeah, she's kind of like Kikyo" Kagome said, "Except Kikyo's always a bitch" she added as they all laughed

"Her name is Amaya" Hamari spat, "She's very beautiful though. She has waist length blonde hair and really pretty royal blue eyes" she added

"She sounds beautiful" A male voice said from the door to the bedroom

All the girls gasped and looked at the doorway and saw the three guys standing there.

"Don't do that!" Kagome yelled playfully as she walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him lightly in the arm. Inuyasha laughed and hugged her softly. Kagome smiled and hugged back.

"Who said that?" Hamari asked confusedly

"That would be me" Miroku said jokingly as he raised his hand

Both Sango and Kaito hit him on the head for that one.

"I was just kidding" Miroku said as he rubbed the two sore bumps on his head

Sango giggled at his pained expression and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Kaito look at all the things I got!" Hamari said happily as she pointed to all the bags

"Wow, you got a whole new wordrobe huh?" Kaito asked

"Yup" All the girls said in unison

"We told Hamari that she looks almost as hott as us now" Kagome said giggling because Inuyasha was tickling her, "Inuyasha stop it!" she added laughing loudly

"No offence Hamari, but I don't think anyone can look prettier then my Sango" Miroku said as Sango blushed

"None taken" Hamari said cheerfully as she smiled and walked over to her brother Kaito

Kagome was now rolling on the ground laughing with Inuyasha tickling her. Sango and Miroku were trying to figure out what to do now and Hamari and Kaito were in the TV room. Sango got suspicious and followd Hamari and Kaito into the TV room and hid behind the door and listened in on the coversation.

"Do you think they caught on yet?" Hamari asked Kaito

"No way. They're completely clueless" Kaito replied

"Good. We'd better call Kikyo before she gets too impatient with us" Hamari said as Kaito nodded

Sango was shocked. Hamari and Kaito were Kikyo's accomplises! (sp?)

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **So what do you think of Hamari and Kaito now? Most of your suspiciousons were right, but they're not the only ones helping Kikyo. The person who was in chapter 15 is still not revealed. I hope I caught you guys off guard and I hope you all liked this chapter!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	18. Chapter 18: Telling the Others

**A/N: **Alright, I'm here and I've got chapter 18 at hand. Well, is Sango going to tell the others about the 'conversation' she overheard? Find out in this chapter! But first, thanx to all of my reviewers! Well, here's the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ** Time to read!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 18

Last Time

Sango was shocked. Hamari and Kaito were Kikyo's accomplises! (sp?)

Now

Sango heard Kaito and Hamari coming her way, so she quickly went back to where the others were.

"Sango where did you go?" Miroku asked as she stood next to him

"I'll tell you later" Sango whispered as Hamari and Kaito came into the room

"Sorry we took so long" Hamari said smiling

"Don't worry about it" Kagome said as she got up from the floor and stood next to Inuyasha

"Well, we have to call our mom if you guys don't mind" Kaito said as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing the number

"No not at all" Kagome said smiling brightly

Kaito thanked her and went into the TV room and shut the door and Hamari followed him. Sango wanted to go and listen in on thei conversation with their 'mom' but she had to tell the others what she heard.

"Guys, I have to tell you something about Kaito and Hamari" Sango started

Everyone's eyes went to her and they all looked confused

"Yeah, what about them?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms

"Well, I overheard them saying that they're Kikyo's accomplises (sp?)" Sango explained

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"I mean that they're setting us up for Kikyo" Sango said

"What did you hear them say?" Miroku asked

Sango opened her mouth to explain, but they all heard the door to the TV room fly open as Kaito and Hamari re-entered the room

"Sorry guys, but our parents said that we need to get home" Kaito said

"Oh, alright" Sango said politely, "We hope you can come back sometime and it was a pleasure to meet you both" she added

"Yeah, it was nice to meet all of you too" Kaito and Hamari said in unison as they walked out the front door

Everyone exchanged glances as they all gathered in the TV room

"Ok Sango, explain to us exactly what you heard them say" Kagome said as they all sat on the couch

Sango explained everything and everyone was shocked

"I can't believe they would do that to us!" Kagome exclaimed angrily

"I can't believe Kikyo would go so low as to use other people to set us up for her" Miroku said

"Actually, I think Kikyo's plan is to set _Inuyasha and Kagome _up for her little plot" Sango said glancing at Inuyasha and Kagome

"Yeah, you're probably right" Kagome sighed, "She's trying to break us up again" she added as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder

Inuyasha smiled and put his arm around her shoulders

"Yeah, she never knows when to give up does she?" Inuyasha said

"Nope" Everyone said in unison

"Well, now that we know about her little plan, we have to set her up" Kagome said as she sprang up from her seat

"What do you mean?" Sango asked

"Alright. We need to set her up. She thinks that she's setting us up, and we'll play along, but we're really going to be setting her up" Kagome explained with a devilish smile

"How do you come up with these things?" Miroku asked

"Like I said before, I'm the queen of counter attacks" Kagome said with a cocky smile as she flipped her hair

"Yeah and Inuyasha should know first-hand what she can do when she does one of her counter attacks" Sango said giggling lightly

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he grimaced at the memory of the counter attack she pulled on him earlier that year

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Miroku said as he laughed, "When Kagome set him up so Sango could dump the water on him"

"Ah, good times" Kagome sighed, "And if _I _could do that to Inuyasha, just think what _all of us _could do to Kikyo" she added

"Let's do it!" Sango said as she stood up next to Kagome

"Alright, well are you guys in or what?" Kagome asked

"Definatley" Miroku and Inuyasha said I unison as they stood up next to the girls

"Alright, well here's what we're gonna do" Kagome said as they all huddled around her to hear the plan…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There's chapter 18 for you guys! I hope you all liked it and if your wondering what the gangs plan in gonna be, you'll have to wait until the next chaper to find out! In the meantime, pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	19. Chapter 19: The Beach Awaits!

**A/N: **Hi people I'm finally back! I'm sure all of you are anxious to see what's gonna happen next right? Well, first you have to last through the **disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ** In this chapter, the gang goes to the beach. Don't criticize me on this because I don't know if Rome is near any beaches, but in this chapter it is. Thanx to all of those who reviewed! Alright, here's chapter 19!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 19

Last Time

"Alright, well are you guys in or what?" Kagome asked

"Definitely" Miroku and Inuyasha said I unison as they stood up next to the girls

"Alright, well here's what we're gonna do" Kagome said as they all huddled around her to hear the plan…

Now

"Are you sure our plan will work?" Miroku asked

"Dunno" Kagome said shrugging, "But that a risk that we'll just have to take" she added with a wink

"Of course the plan will work" Sango said matter-of-factly, "Kagome's plans always work and we've never been caught before"

"True" Everyone said in unison

"So, when do we put our plan into action?" Inuyasha asked

"As soon as we see Hamari, Kaito or Kikyo again" Kagome said

"This should be interesting" Sango said with an evil smile

"Well, in the meantime, let's have a good time. We are still in Rome afterall" Miroku said

"Yeah, but what should we do?" Inuyasha asked

Thoughtful expressions took over the gang's faces as they thought of something that they didn't do yet.

"Let's go to the beach!" Kagome said clapping her hands together

Everyone looked at each other, smiled and nodded

"Sounds good" Sango said with a small smile

"Great! Meet me and Inuyasha in the lobby in fifteen minutes" Kagome said

Sango and Miroku nodded and went back to their suite. Kagome and Inuyasha headed into the bedroom to get changed into their bathing suits.

Kagome put on her white bakini that had pink sakuras (sp?) on it. She put her hair in a high ponytail, put on her pink flip flops on and slipped on her white duster (I explained what a duster was in one of my last chapters right?) and packed a bag with towels, money, her cell phone and other necessities.

Inuyasha got changed in the bathroom and he wore his silver swim trunks that had orange stripes going down the sides. He put on his flip flops and a white tank top. He went into the main room and met Kagome there.

"Hey babe. Looking good" Inuyasha said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist

"Hey you" Kagome said giggling as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss

Inuyasha kissed back roughly as he deeped the kiss. Kagome smiled and giggled into the kiss and she pulled away. Inuyasha looked slightly confused and sort of hurt. Kagome just smiled at him and looked at the clock.

"We have to meet Miroku and Sango" Kagome said as she caught her breath

"We've got time" Inuyasha said with a seductive smirk and he laid another passionate kiss on her soft lips

They kissed for another five minutes before breaking apart and gasping for air. Kagome looked into his light amber pools and smiled brightly. Inuyasha returned the smile and looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"We have to go" Kagome said as she grabbed the bag she packed for the beach

Inuyasha nodded as he followed her out of the suite. They got down to the lobby and met Sango and Miroku.

Sango was wearing a black bakini that had red cherries on it and her red flip flops. She was also wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a red form fitting t-shirt.

Miroku was wearing white swim trunks that had blue wave designs on it. He was also wearing flip flops and a gray muscle shirt.

"Hey you two!" Sango called as she waved her hand over her head

"Hi" Kagome said, "So what did you guys do in the last fifteen minutes that we weren't with you?" she asked smiling evily and nudging Sango in the side lightly

Sango just laughed nervously and looked at the floor.

"Let's get going" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha started out the front of the hotel

The girls ran after them and soon caught up. They all caught a cab and were at the beach in a matter of minutes. They all piled out of the cab and stood on the boardwalk that led to the beach. They all took in a deep breath in unison and breathed in the salty smell of the ocean. They all noticed that they breathed in together and looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing like the smell of the beach" Kagome said closing her eyes and taking in another deep breath

She felt something grab her arm and pull her down the boardwalk. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha pulling her down the boardwalk. She laughed and ran with him. They soon reached the hot white sand and stopped to catch their breath because the boardwalk was really long. Kagome was still laughing as she set down their bag and took off her flip flops and duster. Inuyasha took off his flip flops and tank top as he picked Kagome up bridal style and started carrying her towards the water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she laughed even harder, "Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Where do you think?" Inuyasha said as he smiled a half smile

Kagome smiled and felt a cold splash hit her legs. She looked down and saw that they were in the cold water of the ocean. Inuyasha carried her farther into the ocean and he was soon standing stomach deep in the water. Another big wave came their way as he looked down at Kagome.

"Hold your breath" He said as the wave came closer

Kagome closed her eyes, held her breath and held onto Inuyasha tightly. The wave hit them and knocked Inuyasha right off his feet and onto his back. Kagome felt Inuyasha fall and she automatically opened her eyes and the salty water stung them. Once the wave receded, Kagome got up and looked down at Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she stared down at him

"Yeah" Inuyasha mumbled as he got up on his elbows

Kagome let out her breath and smiled brightly as she tackled him in a hug, causing him to fall over again. Inuyasha hugged her back and she soon pulled away and peered down at him.

"Where did Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side slightly

"They're over there" Inuyasha said pointing to the right of them

Kagome looked where he was pointing and saw Miroku and Sango in the water.

"Wave!" Inuyasha said as another wave was coming their way

Kagome looked behind her and her eyes widened as the wave came even closer. She held her breath as the wave washed over them. The wave lasted only a minute before it receded back to the ocean. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome staring down at him and he smiled up at her.

"Can I get up now?" Inuyasha asked still smiling

"Yeah sorry" Kagome said as she got her balance and stood up

Inuyasha stood up in front of her and smiled even wider.

"Let's go to the shore" Kagome said as she heard a wave coming up behind her, "Hurry!" she said as she grabbed his hand and they both started running back to the shore

They soon came to the shore before the next wave tackled them and they collapsed on the sand to catch their breath. Kagome was on her knees breathing heavily as she looked over tp her left and saw Inuaysha sprawled out on his back over the sand. She bit back a laugh as she crawled over to him and peered down at him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, only to be met with warm brown eyes and black hair surrounding him. He smiled and looked at the girl above him.

"Morning" Kagome said playfully as she giggled

"Hello up there" Inuyasha said laughing too

"Here, I'll let you up" Kagome said as she started to get up, but she felt something pull her back down

"Who said I wanted you to move?" Inuyasha asked smiling devilishly

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she blushed and looked at all the onlookers around them, "I think we're being watched"

Inuyasha got up on his elbows and looked behind him to be met with a lot of Italians watching them. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"So what?" Inuyasha replied, "Just ignore them"

"That's kind of hard when everyone on the beach is staring at us" Kagome said blushing even more

"So what? There're just jealous" Inuyasha said laughing

Kagome laughed too and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips. Everyone on the beach did the group "awww" and watched starry-eyed as the two lovers kissed. Kagome pulled away and laughed at everyone "awwing" at them and got up on her knees to let Inuyasha get up. Inuyasha got up on his feet and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Hungry?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, let's get Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha said as they laced their fingers and walked to where Sango and Miroku were…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter, but chapter 20 will be coming soon! I hope you guys liked this chapter and make sure you review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	20. Chapter 20: Only in Rome

**A/N: **Hi! Chapter 20 is done and here it is! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha** Thank you to all of my reviewers and you all rock! Here it is!

The Senior Trip, Chapter 20

Last Time

"Yeah, let's get Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha said as they laced their fingers and walked to where Sango and Miroku were…

Now

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the beach to find Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called as they walked

"Yeah Kagome?" Sango asked from behind them

"Ah!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed as they whipped around to come face to face with Sango and Miroku

"Don't do that!" Kagome said laughing

"Why? It's fun to scare you" Sango said laughing

"You guys hungry?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah definatley" Sango and Miroku said in unison as they calmed down from laughing

"Where should we go out to eat?" Kagome asked as they all made their way back to their bag and clothes

"I don't know, where do you guys want to go?" Sango asked as she dried off with her towel

Everyone just shrugged as they dried off and put their clothes back on. Kagom put on a pair of faded shorts and a baby blue tank top over her swimsuit and she put on her pink flip flops.

Sango put on the clothes she came in over her bathing suit. In case you don't remember, she put on her shorts and her red r-shirt and her red flip flops.

Inuyasha put on his white tank top and his flip flops. Miroku put on his gray muscle shirt and his flip flops as well.

"Let's look at the map" Miroku said as he pulled out the map

"Or we could just ask some of the people on the beach if they know any good places to eat" Kagome suggested as she walked up to a girl who looked to be about their age

"Scusa me. Fare loro sapere facultative buono restaurants? (Excuse me. Do you know any good restaurants?)" Kagome asked with a bright smile

"Si. Della Ristorante Fortunato is buono (Yes. The Ristorante Fortunato is good)" The girl replied

"Ringraziare loro (Thank you)" Kagome said as she walked back to her friends

"Well? What did she say?" Inuyasha asked

"She said the Ristorante Fortunato is a good place to eat" Kagome said

"Sounds good" Sango said

"Kagome can you catch us a cab?" Miroku asked

"Yeah" Kagome sighed, _'Sometimes it's hard to be the only one who knows Italian…' _She thought as they all walked to the sidewalk

"Tassi!" Kagome called as she waved her hand over her head

A yellow cab soon pulled up and they all got in. Kagome told the driver where to take them and on about twenty minutes, they were there. They paid the driver and got out only to come face to face with a huge restaurant.

"This place is huge!" Sango gasped

"Got that right" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all said in unison as they stared at the building

"How much money do you guys have?" Kagome asked as she dug through her bag

Everyone else dug through their pockets and pulled out all the money they had on them

"I got twenty dollars" Inuyasha said

"Same" Miroku said

"Fourty" Sango said as she held up two twenty dollar bills

"Ok I got sixty" Kagome said as she mentally added up their total, "All together we got 140 dollars"

The group handed their money to Kagome and she put it in her pocket

"Hopefully this place isn't too expensive" The whole gang said in unison as they looked at each other and walked in

The restaurant was a little smaller on the inside then it was on the outside, but it was still pretty big. The walls were painted a rich red color and the floors were covered in a fancy carpet. There were big glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and they lookd like they were made of diamonds. There were beautiful Italian tables and chairs set up in the dining room and a smoking and non-smoking section.

Everyone's mouths dropped open at the sight of all the expensive looking things in the restaurant.

"Wow" They all said

"Can I seat you?" A beautiful waitess said in an Italian accent

She had dark hair that was swept up in a high ponytail that reached the small of her back. She had brown eyes that seemed black because they were so dark. Her skin was carmel colored and she was about 5'4 in height.

"You speak English?" Kagome asked

"Si. I speak Italian and English. Follow me to your table" She said as she picked up some menus and led them to a table with four chairs set at it

They all took their seats, Inuyasha and Kagome on the left side and Sango and Miroku across from them on the right side.

"Hello, my name is Luciana and I'll be your waitress today. Could I start you all with something to drink?" She asked cheerfully with the prettiest Italian accent

Miroku looked at her with a sparkle in his violet eyes and Sango was glaring at him. Kagome and Inuyasha anime sweat dropped and ordered everyone's drinks.

"This place is really fancy…" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha nervously, "I hope we'll be able to afford it"

"You worry too much. We're in Rome, we'll probably never be able to come here again, so just relax and have fun" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently

Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips and sat back in her chair. Sango continued to glare at Miroku and hit him on the head whenever he tried to grab Luciana's butt. They ordered their food and Luciana returned with it and the gang started eating. Kagome was eating her pasta (they're in Italy, what do you expect?) when she saw the one person she really didn't want to see right now. She choked on her pasta and Inuyasha patted her on the back until she stopped.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look over there" Kagome whispered so only the four of them could hear

They all looked where she was pointing and all their faces fell immediately. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he noticed who it was.

"No way" He said unbelievingly

"Same here" Miroku and Sango said in unison as they gazed at the person three tables down from them

'_Of course…..only in Rome' _Kagome thought as she sank bacck in her chair and let go of Inuyasha's hand

Inuyasha felt Kagome let go and he looked at her confusedly, then he saw the expression on her face and his heart sank into his stomach (not literally, but you know what I mean)

'_Only in Rome…' _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the person again

The person had black hair that was up in a ponytail and had coffee brown eyes and was wearing designer clothes. Guess who? Isn't it obvious? There's only one person like that and that would be Kikyo…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's chapter 20 and I wonder what Kikyo has up her sleeve, if anything. What do you think? Review or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	21. Chapter 21: The Plan: Phase One

**A/N: **Alright people I'm back and chapter 21 is hot off the press! I hope you guys enjoy it and the gang is going to put their plan into action! Thanx to all of my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

The Senior Trip, Chapter 21

Kagome sat back up in her chair as she took in a deep breathe and let it out. Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome and Inuyasha

"Ready to put the plan into action?" Sango asked with a devilish smile

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about our little plan" Kagome said with a smile

"Well? Are you ready?" Miroku asked impatiently

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, smiled and nodded

"Let's do this" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison

"Who's gonna start?" Sango asked

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's bright amber eyes and he looked into her dark chocolate ones. A sweet smile danced across Kagome's delicate lips.

"We've gotta make this convincing" Kagome said softly

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Inuyasha asked

"Definatley" She said, "I can't wait to see the look on Kikyo's face"

"Same here" He replied

"Plus, we'll still have the nights and mornings together" Kagome said happily

Inuyasha smiled and nodded

"Alright, who's gonna start?" Sango asked again

Kagome ignored her and leaned in and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips. He kissed back, and she soon pulled away. Kagome stood up and signaled for him to stand up too. Inuyasha stood up and Sango and Miroku made sure that Kikyo was looking their way.

"Argh! Inuyasha why are you always doing this?!" Kagome yelled with convincing anger in her voice

"What do you mean me? You're the one who's doing it!" Inuyasha yelled back

"That's it Inuyasha! We're over!" Kagome fired at him as she crossed her arms and turned away from him

"Fine by me!" He yelled as he stormed out of the restaurant

Kagome sat back down and she looked in Kikyo's direction. Kikyo jumped up from her seat and ran after Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and looked at Sango and Miroku. She held out her hands an Miroku and Sango gave her high fives.

"And the trap is set" Kagome whispered

"Great job!" Sango said

"Yeah, it actually seemed like you were mad at each other" Miroku said quietly, in case Kikyo's posse was anywhere near them

"Why thank you darling" Kagome said with a British accent as they all laughed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha stood on the sidewalk in front of the restauraunt and smiled to himself

'_Did she buy it?' _He wondered

He looked at the door and saw Kikyo running toward him

'_Yup, she bought it' _He thought as he mentally smiled

"Inu-baby! What happened?" Kikyo asked with fake sympathy in her voice

Inuyasha winced slightly at being called 'Inu-baby'

"Well, me and Kagome broke up" He replied with convincing anger

Kikyo smiled

"Oh, that's too bad" She said cheerfully

'_Next, is the most painful part…' _Inuyasha thought

"Kikyo, would you like-"

"Oh, of course I'll b your girlfriend!" Kikyo squealed happily as she launched herself into his arms

Inuyasha was taken aback as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist. He soon pryed her off of him and he looked into her eyes

'_Wow, she does look a lot like Kagome' _Inuyasha thought

"Good, meet me in the lobby tonight at six" He said

A small sqeal escaped Kikyo as she nodded and ran back into the restauraunt. Inuyasha let out the breathe he was holding in

"Glad phase one is over" He whispered to himself as he leaned against the tall brick building and crossed his arms across his chest

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched as Kikyo re-entered the building and she looked even more giddy then normal.

"Looks like phase one was a success" Kagome whispered to the others

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and choked back a laugh. They were soon done eating and they all left the restauraunt. The trio walked down the sidewalk and they met Inuyasha at the end of the block.

"Hey you" Kagome said softly as she approached Inuyasha

"Hey, but we shouldn't be talking. We're broken up remember?" Inuyasha said playfully as he smiled

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly. She called a cab and they all made it back to the hotel, without being seen by Kikyo, Koga, Hojo or any members of Kikyo's posse.

Kagome and Inuyasha entered their hotel room and Kagome closed the door behind them. She looked at Inuyasha seductively. Inuyasha noticed her gaze and he smiled back at her.

"So? What should we do since we're broken up?" Inuyasha asked with a playful smirk

"I think you can guess" Kagome replied as she slowly walked up to him and draped her arms around his shoulders

Inuyasha smiled even wider and he snaked his arms around around her slender waist and pulled her closer. Kagome leaned up and planted a fiery kiss on his lips. Inuyasha kissed back with full force, trying not to loose control.

2 hours later

Kagome leaned up on her elbows and covered her small form with the white bed sheets. She smiled down at Inuyasha and kissed him lightly as he kissed back.

"You better take a shower before your 'date' with Kikyo" Kagome said, using air quotes when she said the word date

Inuyasha's face turned from a huge smile to a frown as he leaned up on his elbows too.

"Ugh" He groaned as he nuzzled at the crook of Kagome's neck

Kagome giggled as he rubbed his nose into her collarbone

"I know, but you agreed to the plan and you have to hold your end of the bargain" Kagome said as she giggled

Inuyasha kissed her neck as he got up and went to the bathroom. Kagome laughed as she got up and put on her red silk bathrobe to cover her naked body as she walked into the TV room as she waited for Inuyasha to be done in the bathroom.

Inuyasha soon came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a red muscle shirt. He walked into the TV room and saw Kagome wearing only her bathrobe and watching TV.

"You better get dressed before I loose control again" Inuyasha said with a smirk

Kagome looked at him and stood up from the soft white couch. She smiled and walked over to him as she turned off the TV.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" Kagome said smiling as she kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom and took a shower

Inuyasha looked at the clock and it read 5:54 PM

"Shit!" He yelled as he grabbed his coat and wrote Kags a quick note saying that he left

Phase Two is in motion…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Sorry if it was shorter then usual, but I have a ton of homework to do tonight and not a lot of time to do it. I hope you enjoyed Phase One of the gang's little plan and Phase Two should be up soon! Just as a warning, brace yourself for some serious wating time. Plus, it takes time to write fabulous stories! Hehehe! Be sure to review!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan: Phase Two

**A/N: **Ok everyone, phase two is here to satisfy! Hehehe! I'm finally done with chapter 22 and it's here for you fabulous readers and reviewers. I'm sure you'll enjoy it and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

The Senior Trip, Chapter 22

Last Time

"Shit!" He yelled as he grabbed his coat and wrote Kags a quick note saying that he left

Phase Two is in motion…

Now

Inuyasha ran into the lobby and saw Kikyo waiting for him. He ran up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Inuyasha choked out reluctantly

"Inuyasha, don't be silly" Kikyo said as she giggled and turned around

"Ready to go?" He asked with a fake smile

"Yeah but where _are _we going?" She asked

"You'll know when we get there" He replied as he led her out of the hotel

'_Why did I agree to go out with Kikyo again?' _Inuyasha asked himself, _'I wish I could be on a date with Kagome right now…' _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped a soft pink towel around her slim figure. She walked out into the TV room and looked at the clock which read 6:13 PM.

"Inuyasha must've left already" Kagome said to herself as she noticed the note on the endtable. It read:

_Kags,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay to tell you that I was leaving, but it was already late and I didn't want Kikyo getting suspicious. I should be home in about two or three hours, I'm taking Kikyo to an Italian movie and out to dinner. I took your Italian handbook with me so I could communicate with everyone while I'm out. I wish I could stay here to hold you and tell you I love you, but we all agreed to this plan and we have to stick with it til the end. I love you so much!_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled down at the note and read it another three times before she threw it away. She went into the bedroom and dressed in a white satin night gown that ended about three inches above her knees. She slipped on her white feathery slippers as she combed through her damp ebony tresses. She heard the tune of 'Only One' by Yellowcard coming from the TV room.

"My cell!" Kagome said to herself, "It's Inuyasha!"

She ran into the TV room and flipped open her phone

"What's wrong?" She asked worridly

"Kagome please save me!" Inuyasha begged

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, but I'm in the guy's bathroom. We're at the movie theatre" He said, "I can't do this! She won't shut up!"

Kagome giggled lightly

"Just tell her to give you five minutes of silence" Kagome said as she giggled

"This is not a laughing matter!" Inuyasha barked, "I have to get out of here!"

"No, no, no" Kagome said, "You agreed to the plan and you have to carry it through"

"How much longer do I have to do this?" He whined

"You sound like you're ten years old again" She said, "It's only phase two of our plan, you just have to last through phase two and phase three and then you'll be done"

"Thank Kami" Inuyasha said, "I'd better go before Kikyo has an anxiety attack"

"Ok, don't go falling in love with her" Kagome teased

"You can count on it" Inuyasha replied, "Love you"

"Dido" Kagome said as they both hung up

Kagome heard a knock on the front door and she ran into the bedroom, slipped on her red silk robe and answered the door.

"Hello?" Kagome said

"Hi Kagome" Koga said with a smirk

"What are you doing here Koga?" Kagome asked innocently

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi" He replied

"Oh, well you stopped, you said hi now buh bye" She said quickly as she slammed the door shut and locked it

"Kagome?" Koga called as he knocked on the door repeatedly

"Sorry Koga, but I can't talk right now" Kagome said trying to think of an excuse, "I-I'm taking a shower"

"Alright, I'll just come back later then" Koga said as he walked down the hallway

Kagome heard his footsteps fade as he walked down the hall. She let out the breath she was holding in and she reached for the lock on the door until she stopped herself and thought about it.

"I'll just leave it locked…just in case" Kagome told herself as she walked back into the TV room and took a seat on the soft white couch

"I wonder how Inuyasha's dealing with Kinky-hoe?" Kagome asked herself as she giggled

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha made his way out of the boys' bathroom and was met with Kikyo waiting for him about twenty feet away.

"Finally!" Kikyo said happily as she walked up to him, "I though you died in there"

"I wish I did" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath

"What?" Kikyo asked

"Nothing, what theatre are we in?" He asked

"Oh, we're in theatre ten" She replied

"Alright, let's go before we miss the movie" Inuyasha said with a half smile (anytime Inuyasha smiles when he's with Kikyo, it's fake. Just so you know)

Kikyo nodded as she linked arms with him and dragged him to theatre ten

'_Please let this nightmare end…' _Inuyasha thought as he and Kikyo entered the theatre

After the Movie

Inuyasha and Kikyo exited the theatre and walked to the lobby

"That was such a great movie" Kikyo said

"Yeah, it was good" Inuyasha replied, "Ready for the next part of our date?"

"There's a second part?" Kikyo asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I decided to go with the classic movie and dinner date plan" Inuyasha explained, "So, the next part of the date is dinner"

"Where are we going to eat?" Kikyo asked curiously

"Your pick" He answered with a smile

"Ok, let's go to… Der Pallaro" Kikyo said excitedly

"Shall we go then?" Inuyasha asked with a British accent

"Yes we shall" Kikyo said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the theatre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was sitting on the couch watching a scary movie that she brought with her. She was curled up on the couch, under a fleece blanket, and eating popcorn out of a huge bowl.

"Don't open the closet" Kagome whispered as she stared wide-eyed at the TV screen

The girl in the movie slowly reached for the closet door

"Don't open the closet" Kagomw whispered again as she ate her popcorn and held onto her blanket as tight as she could

Kagome was bracing herself for the scariest part when she heard someone knock loudly on the door.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she looked at the door

She saw the door knob turn and she heard the knocking again. Kagome turned the movie off and she slowly walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice

"Kagome, it's me" The voice said

"Who's me?" Kagome asked as she got to the door and looked through the peep hole

"Inuyasha" He said

Kagome looked through the peep hole and saw Inuyasha standing there. She smiled and let the breath she was holding in out as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey you" Kagome said lovingly as she draped her arms around his shoulders

"Miss me?" Inuyasha asked with a smile as he snaked his arms around her slender waist

"Hell yeah" Kagome said with a smile, "It was killing me that you were on a date with Kinky-hoe and not me" she whined in a three year old sort of voice

"Let's go inside before someone from Kikyo's posse (sp?) sees us" Inuyasha said as he guided Kagome backwards into the suite and shut and locked the door behind them

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Kagome smiled into the kiss as she kissed back. They soon pulled away for air and stared at each other and smiled.

"So, how was your date?" Kagome asked

"It was slow torture" Inuyasha replied, "And not the good kind"

Kagome giggled and stared into his bright amber eyes and smiled at him

"You know I love you right?" Kagome asked him

"Yeah, but I love hearing you say it" Inuyasha replied

"And I love the way you love hearing me say I love you" Kagome said

"What?" Inuyasha asked confusedly

Kagome laughed at him as she tried to calm herself down

"It's not nice to laugh at people" Inuyasha said in baby-talk

"I'm sorry" Kagome said apologetically as she smiled into his amber orbs

"You'd better be" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"I thought you were gonna be out later?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I told Kikyo that I was getting sick and we cut our date short" Inuyasha explained

"Oh, I see" Kagome replied with a nod

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, nothing really" Kagome said looking at the floor, "But I did get a surprise visit from Koga for some reason"

"What did he want?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know, I told him I was taking a shower and he said that he'd come back later" Kagome explained, "But besides that, I was watching a scary movie and that's why I screamed when you knocked on the door"

"Ok, I thought something bad happened to you" Inuyasha said

"Nope, I'm fine" Kagome said with an innocent smile

"You better be wearing something under that robe" Inuyasha said, "Especially since Koga stopped by"

"Of course I am!" Kagome said, "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"I'm just saying" Inuyasha said, "He probably thought you weren't wearing anything under your robe and that's why he tried to come in"

"I know, but I slammed the door in his face and I wouldn't have let him in anyway" Kagome said as she yawned

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Kagome said, "Let's go to sleep"

Inuyasha nodded as he followed her into the bedroom. He strippped down to just his boxer as he slipped into bed beside Kagome. Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha as they both fell asleep.

Phase Two complete…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright, there's phase two for ya and I hope you guys liked it! The final phase of the gang's plan should be out soon, so keep a sharp eye out for it! Pleeze review or PM me and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'll be waiting!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	23. Chapter 23: Getting Sidetracked

**A/N: **Heyy everyone I've got chapter 23 and it's ready for you to read! In this chapter, the gang gets a little sidetracked from their plan. I hope you guys like this chapter and pleeze review! And before I forget, thanx to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! Hehehehe!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

The Senior Trip, Chapter 23

Last Time

Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha as they both fell asleep.

Phase Two complete…

Now

Kagome groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes to reveal gorgeous chocolate brown orbs. She looked to her left and saw that Inuyasha was gone. Her eyes widened as she shot up from the bed and looked around the room.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself as she walked out of the bedroom and into the TV room

Kagome continued to look throughout the suite for any sign of Inuyasha, but she found none. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hey babe" Inuyasha said from the other end of the phone

"Inuyasha where the hell are you?!" Kagome asked

"Kagome relax" Inuyasha said comfortingly, "I just went out for a walk"

"Well you could've left a note" Kagome said, "I was worried sick"

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said apologetically, "I got you something while I was out though"

"Really?" Kagome asked curiously, "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait til I get back" Inuyasha said tauntingly

"When will you be back?" She asked

"I'm coming around the corner right now" He said, "I should be back in like, ten minutes"

"Ok, hurry back" She said

"I will" He said as they both hung up

Kagome put her cell back on it's charger as she looked at the clock which read 10:31 AM. Kagome went to the bathroom and started the water for her bath. When the tub was filled with steaming hot water, Kagome got undressed and stepped into it.

"I must be in heaven" Kagome moaned as she leaned back in the tub

She soaked for about a half hour before she got out. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Kagome dried off and dressed in a pair of dark wash flare jeans with pink embroidered flowers on the pockets and on the bottom of the right leg. She paired them with a tight, light pink, short sleeved Hollister shirt that says 'Hollister' in white across the chest with white hawiian flowers around the logo (this is based off of one of my outfits) She brushed her ebony strands, did her make up, and brushed her teeth.

"I wonder if Inuyasha's back yet?" Kagome asked herself as she walked out into the TV room

Kagome walked into the TV room and there was a vase filled with lilies and there was a card in them with Kagome's name on the envelope. A sweet smile took over Kagome's features as she walked to the coffee table the flowers were on and picked up the card. She tore it open and saw that it wasn't a card at all, but a note. She unfolded it and read it.

_Kagome,_

_Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going earlier today, I didn't plan on you waking up so early. I know, you're probably still mad at me, but I got you something to make it up to you. Get together with Sango and go to the park. It's about fifteen minutes away from the hotel. Me and Miroku have a little surprise for you two._

_Yours Forever,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the note and re-read it again.

"He came and left the flowers and note, and he left again" Kagome said to herself as she put the note back in the flowers

Kagome took the vase and sniffed the flowers as she went back into the bedroom and put the vase on her dresser.

"Might as well call Sango" Kagome told herself as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Sango's number

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hey Kags" Sango said from the other end of the phone, "Did you get a note from Inuyasha saying to get together with me and go to the park?"

"Yeah" Kagome said, "Did Miroku leave you a note too?"

"Yup" Sango replied, "He also left me my favorite flowers"

"Same here" Kagome said, "I wonder what their surprise is?"

"There's only one way to find out" Sango said, "But we have to not be seen by Kikyo or any of her possee (sp?)"

"I know" Kagome replied, "But I'm sure the guys have got that covered"

"Hopefully" Sango said, "Well, meet me in the lobby and we'll go to the park to see what the guys have in store for us"

"Ok, see ya then" Kagome said

"Bye" Sango said as they both hung up

Kagome went into the bedroom and searched through the closet and put on her light pink metallic peep toe heels. She got her purse and put her money, cell phone, and other essentials in it. Kagome grabbed her jean jacket and made her way to the lobby.

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked to the fountain that was in the middle of the huge lobby. She saw that Sango wasn't there yet, so she sat on one of the benches that went around the fountain. She waited for a few minutes before she saw Sango come out of the elevator.

"Sango!" Kagome called as she stood up and waved her hand over her head

Sango saw her and ran towards her.

"Hey Kags" Sango said with a smile, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, are we gonna walk or take a cab?" Kagome asked

"I don't know" Sango said, "What do you wanna do?"

"Let's take the cab" Kagome said, "We'll get there faster"

Sango nodded as they walked out the front doors of the hotel. Kagome called a cab and the girls were soon at the enterence of the park the guys were meeting them at.

"Looks like this is the place" Sango said as they stood in front of the park

"Yup" Kagome said nodding, "Now we just have to find the guys"

The girls exchanged glances and walked into the park. They walked around the park and still didn't find the boys.

"Where could they be?" Kagome asked

"We'll find them eventually" Sango said, "We just have to look harder"

The girls worked their way to the very back of the park. They saw a beautiful pond and the boys were standing next to it and there was a blanket spread out with a picnic basket and flowers. The girls exchanged glances again, smiled at each other, and ran towards the guys.

"Took you long enough" Inuyasha said, "We thought you died"

Kagome laughed as she hugged him. Sango walked to Miroku and hugged him tightly. They soon broke apart and the girls looked around.

"This is so pretty" Kagome said as she looked at the pond

"Yeah, how did you guys find it?" Sango asked

"It wasn't that hard" Miroku said with a smile, "We found this park and we walked back here and found the pond"

"Let's eat" Inuyasha said happily

Everyone laughed and they all sat down and started eating.

"I guess we have to start phase three tomorrow" Kagome said as she took another bite of her sandwich

"Yeah, let's just relax today" Inuyasha said

Sango and Miroku agreed as they all continued eating. I guess it's easy to get sidetracked when you're having fun…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **What did you think about this chapter? I thought I'd have the gang take a break from their plan and have the boys set up a little surprise for the girls. I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	24. Chapter 24: The Plan: Final Phase

**A/N: **Heyy everyone! I just want to thank you all for all of your ideas for this chapter. They all helped me a lot, but there was one that sparked the inspiration for this chapter. I want to give a special thanx to Voice of the Mist, your idea gave me the perfect fuel for this chapter. I messed around with it a little bit, but it's still the same main idea. Thanx to all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

The Senior Trip, Chapter 24

Last Time

"I guess we have to start phase three tomorrow" Kagome said as she took another bite of her sandwich

"Yeah, let's just relax today" Inuyasha said

Sango and Miroku agreed as they all continued eating. I guess it's easy to get sidetracked when you're having fun…

Now

"Alright, everyone ready for this?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle as he got out his cell phone

The whole gang was sitting in Kagome and Inuyasha's hotel suite and they were getting ready to pull the final and funniest phase of their plan to get Kikyo back for trying to set them up. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all laughed softly as they thought about Kikyo's reaction.

"Let's do this" Kagome said with a giggle

Inuyasha nodded and dialed Kikyo's number on his cell and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hey Inu baby!" _Kikyo said happily

"Hi Kikyo" Inuyasha said trying not to laugh, "I'm going to be a little late for our date tonight"

"_Oh, why?" _She asked

"Well, I'm going to get you something special for tonight" Inuyasha replied with a mischievous smile

"_Ok, what time should I meet you?" _She asked

"Just meet me at the restaurant around eight" Inuyasha replied, biting back a laugh

"_Can't wait!" _Kikyo said as they both hung up

Once Inuyasha hung up, everyone burst out into uncontrollable laughter. They all soon calmed down and got done wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Ok, now we just need to alert the nerd" Sango said as she tried to catch her breath from laughing

Miroku handed Sango her cell phone and she called the guy they were using for the plan and told him to come to suite 1314 (that's Kag's and Inu's room). Once the nerd arrived, the gang told him what to do.

"Ok, you got all that?" Inuyasha asked once he got done explaining

"Why yes, I know just what to do" He replied as he adjusted his glasses

The gang exchanged glances and smiled. They were all thinking the same thing: _'He's perfect for the job' _

"Ok, how much is it gonna cost us?" Miroku asked

The nerd thought for a few minutes before he settled on a reasonable amount.

"Thirty dollars cash" He replied

Kagome shrugged and got the money out, but didn't give it to him yet.

"You get the money after you're done got it?" Kagome said

He nodded and snorted as he laughed. Everyone exchanged glances again and laughed softly to themselves.

It was 7:30 PM and the gang was getting anxious.

"This is going to be so funny" Kagome said

"Got that right" Inuyasha replied, "And I can finally stop dating Kikyo" he spat out the words dating and Kikyo like they were poison

Kagome smiled sweetly at him and fluttered her eyelashes. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and laughed as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug. Kagome laughed and hugged back as she buried her face in his t-shirt. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"Um excuse me" The nerd said as he adjusted his glasses again, "But shouldn't I be leaving?"

Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly pulled away from their hug and laughed. Kagome pulled a rose off of the rose plant on the balcony of the suite and handed it to the nerdy guy.

"Here take this" Kagome said, "It'll add to the whole effect"

Said nerd nodded and took the rose from Kagome.

"Ok, you know where to go and what to do right?" Miroku asked

Nerdy dude nodded and made his way for the door.

"Oh, one more thing" Sango said as she ran up to the nerd, "Call us when you get to the restaurant" she added as she handed him a paper with her cell number on it

He nodded again as he made his way out the door and toward the restaurant.

The nerd found the restaurant he was suppost to be at and he enetered it and called Sango's cell as he waited for Kikyo's arrival. Kikyo soon arrived at the restaurant and enetered it, looking for Inuyasha.

Back at Suite 1314

The gang waited impatiently for their nerd to call Sango's cell phone. Everyone jumped when they heard Sango's phone go off. Sango hastily answered it and talked to their nerd.

She soon hung up and told Inuyasha to send the text message because Kikyo just arrived at the restaurant. Inuyasha got out his cell phone and sent Kikyo a text message saying: _Hey Kikyo, I got you a very special date for tonight. He's the one holding the rose. Enjoy! _

Back at the Restaurant

Kikyo walked into the front room of the restaurant and she heard her cell phone go off saying that she had a new text message. She looked at it and read it carefully.

_Hey Kikyo, I got you a very special date for tonight. He's the one holding the rose. Enjoy! _

Kikyo looked around the room and the only guy she saw holding a rose was the nerdiest guy she ever saw in her life.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!" Kikyo screamed angrily

Back at Suite 1314

The gang held their ears because they could hear Kikyo scream, and the hotel was three blocks away from where Kikyo was. Everyone burst out into laughter and they all high fived.

"I think this was our best work yet" Kagome said with a satisfied smile

"Definatley" Everyone said in unison as they laughed

Inuyasha went to the refridgerator (sp?) and took out a bottle of Italian wine he and Kagome bought just for this occasion.

"I think this calls for a celebration" Inuyasha said as the cork to the wine went flying across the room

Everyone cheered and Inuyasha poured everyone a glass. They all lifted their glasses for a toast.

"To us" Kagome said

"And revenge" Inuyasha added

"To us and revenge" Sango and Miroku repeated as they all toasted and sipped down their wine…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright everyone, what did you think about this chapter? Pleeze review or PM me so I know whether you like it or not. Well everyone, there is some bad news. The bad news is that this story is going to be ending soon. It only has a few more chapters in it and then I'm gonna end it. I know this is my most popular story, but all great things come to an end. So enjoy the last two or three chapters of The Senior Trip!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	25. Chapter 25: Last Day in Rome

**A/N: **Hello all my readers and reviewers! I'm finally done with the next chapter of The Senior Trip and it's here for you to read and enjoy. This story is going to be ending soon, but I'll try to make these last few chapters really good for you guys. Alright, now it's time to read and review chapter 25!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

The Senior Trip, Chapter 25

Last Time

"To us" Kagome said

"And revenge" Inuyasha added

"To us and revenge" Sango and Miroku repeated as they all toasted and sipped down their wine…

Now

Today was the ever fateful day that the whole senior class has been dreading…the last day in Rome. Kagome and Inuyasha were in their hotel suite packing up all their things to go back to Tokyo. Kagome slowly and sadly zipped up her last suitcase as she took another look around the room.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow" Kagome sighed sadly as she walked into the TV room

"I know" Inuyasha replied as he plopped down on the couch, "It seems like we've been here forever"

Kagome walked out to the balcony, the one place she never noticed until they pulled their prank on Kikyo. She giggled when she saw the rose plant that was in the corner of it.

"Ah, good times" Kagome sighed to herself as she put her elbows on the railing and put her chin in her hand

Inuyasha followed Kagome out onto the balcony, but she didn't seem to notice him yet. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Kagome gasped when she felt someone pretty much hug her from the back. She knew who it was, she just wasn't expecting it.

"I still can't believe how much has happened in the last two weeks here" Kagome said as she leaned her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he leaned his head on hers.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Inuyasha said

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Just think, when we came here we were enemies and we hated each other" Kagome said, "Now when we go back, we'll be a couple"

"Yeah, how are we gonna explain this one to our parents?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh

Kagome giggled and shrugged.

"I can't believe we never noticed this balcony before" Kagome sighed as she looked out over the railing, "You can see everything from up here"

Inuyasha nodded as he sighed too.

"Alright, that's enough sentimental crap" Inuyasha said as he spun Kagome around and looked into her deep chocolate pools, "We need to get Sango and Miroku and go to the fanciest restauraunt we can afford"

Kagome laughed and nodded.

"I'll call Sango" She said as she kissed him gently and walked back into the suite with him right behind her

Kagome got her cell phone off of it's charger and she dialed Sango's cell. (Kagome _Sango_)

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Sango, are you and Miroku doing anything tonight?"

"_No, why?" _

"Well, me and Inuyasha are going out to eat tonight for our last day in Rome and we wanted you two to come with us"

"_Yeah! Me and Miroku will meet you two in the lobby at six!"_

"Alright see you there!" Kagome said as they both hung up

"Well? They coming?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course they are" She said, "And if they weren't we'd have to kidnap them and drag them with us"

Inuyasha nodded and laughed.

"Well then, we'd better get ready" He said…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Ok I know this chapter was really short, but I don't wanna drag these last few chapters on and on. Plus, there's no need to know what they do when they go out for dinner right? Well, the next chapter is more then likely going to be the last. It's going to be so hard to end this story when it's come so far, but I said it before and I'll say it again, all great things come to an end. Plus, there's still my other two stories going on and they're far from over! Well, pleeze review or PM me. The end to The Senior Trip is in sight!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	26. Chapter 26: Back To Tokyo We Go

**A/N: **Hey guys! I can't believe this is the last chapter of The Senior Trip. I've been holding off on writing this chapter for the past few days because I know that it's gonna be hard to end it. Well, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I truly do thank you all for everything, you guys have been the best readers and reviewers any author could ask for. Alright, here's the last chapter of The Senior Trip!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

The Senior Trip, Chapter 26

Last Time

"Of course they are" She said, "And if they weren't we'd have to kidnap them and drag them with us"

Inuyasha nodded and laughed.

"Well then, we'd better get ready" He said…

Now

Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed their bags as they slowly started for the door of their suite. It was the day they were leaving Rome and going back home to Tokyo and they were due at the airport in an hour. They both reached the door and turned and looked back around their suite for the last time.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving" Kagome sighed sadly as she looked at their suite

"I know" Inuyasha replied, "I wonder if we'll ever be able to come back here"

Kagome looked at him and smiled weakly as she felt tears forming at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. She quickly winked the tears away as a thought hit her.

"We have to sign this room" She said

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked

She giggled and started to explain what she meant.

"We have to hide something in this room where no one but us will ever know where it is" Kagome said, "That way, if we ever do come back to this room we could always remember our senior trip"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and a pen as she and Inuyasha started writing a note about all they've been through on their trip to Rome. Once they were done, they rolled it up and hid it deep in the flower pot on the balcony that held the rose plant. (did you ever do that? me and my friends do it on almost every field trip we go on. hehehe!)

"There we go" Kagome said, "We'd better go before we get in major trouble" she added as she and Inuyasha headed for the door.

At the Airport

The whole senior class was standing in the airport as the principal took role and made sure everyone was there.

"Alright everyone! Let's get on the plane and head back to Tokyo!" The principal yelled as they all cheered weakly

The gang got on the plane as they all inhaled and exhaled really deep breaths. They all put their bags in the overhead carrier as Kagome and Sango sat together and Inuyasha and Miroku sat together behind them, in the exact same seats they sat in on their way to Rome. Kagome looked over at Sango and Sango looked back at her. They both had a sad look in their eyes, but at the same time there was a look of excitement to get back home.

"I can't wait to get home" Sango said quietly as she smiled

Kagome returned the smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss Rome" She replied as they all heard the hostess come over the intercom

"Everyone please get in your seats, we'll be taking off in five minutes" She said as the intercom turned off

Everyone sank down in their seats and looked out their windows. Kagome peeked out the window and saw that the plane was starting to move slowly. She sighed again as she turned around and looked at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You know what I just realized?" Kagome said as Sango turned around too

"What?" They all asked in unison

"I think these are the exact same seats we sat in when we were coming here" Kagome said with a smile

They all smiled and exchanged glances.

"Yeah, remember when we were still coming here?" Inuyasha asked, "It seems like it was so long ago"

"Yeah" They all sighed in unison as they reminisced

_Flashback_

_It was 8:45 AM now and Kagome was looking out the window at the clouds. Sango was being annoyed by Miroku and was trying to ignore him._

"_Ok, can you shut up now?" Sango said as more of a command then a question. Inuyasha was listening to their conversation and laughed quietly._

"_Fine my dear Sango, but I will be talking again in a little while" Miroku pouted as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat._

"_Having trouble Miroku?" Inuyasha asked laughing lightly_

"_Shut up Inuyasha" Miroku said hitting him over the head_

_Kagome tuned everything out and focused on the clouds that they ere flying through. She's only been on a plane once before to visit family in America, but that was when she was 8 and she was now 17. Kagome loved looking at the sky, it made her feel so happy and peaceful. She was starting to get hungry._

"_Sango, you hungry?" Kagome asked_

"_Yeah, call the hostess" Sango said. Kagome smiled and pushed the hostess button. About five minutes later, the hostess cam to their seat and took their breakfast order. She came back out a little bit later and gave them their food._

_Kagome got scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast (remember, she didn't have breakfast) with orange juice. Kagome smiled and started eating._

_Sango got a ham and cheese omelete with toast and orange juice. She started eating too._

"_Oh my Kami! This is sooo good!" Both the girls said in unison with a mouthful of food. They looked at each other and laughed, trying not to spit out the food they were currently chewing. They finished eating and tried to keep themselves busy, trying not to die from bordem._

"_How long is this ride anyway?" Kagome asked looking out the window_

"_They said it would be a 20 hour plane ride" Sango sighed_

"_Great, how are we going to keep busy?" Kagome whined_

"_I have an idea" Miroku said in a perverted voice from behind them_

"_Shut up Miroku!" Sango said hitting him over the head_

"_Just trying to help" Miroku said smiling and rubbing the sore bump on his head_

"_Yeah ok, you just wanna get in Sango's pants" Inuyasha said laughing._

"_Join the club" Sango said flipping her hair and sitting back down_

"_Yeah right" Inuyaha whispered looking back out the window_

_Kagome was trying to hold back a laugh as she looked at Sango's cocky smile. Sango just sat there and read a magazine she brought with her. Kagome let a barely audible laugh escape her lips as she turned her Ipod back on._

'_Might as well listen to more brain washing music as my mom calls it' Kagome thought listening to her Ipod. (her mom always says that her music brain washes her) ' This could be a long ride' Kagome thought as she sighed_

"_What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked looking up from her magazine_

"_What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "Nothings wrong"_

"_Ok, I guess I was just hearing things" Sango said shrugging and looking at her magazine again._

_Inuyasha was thinking of a way to torment Kagome . She was too busy listening to her music to pay attention to him (like she'd want to pay attention to him anyway) Random pranks ran through his mind. He finally settled on a really subtle prank, but it would still be funny anyway. Inuyasha called the hostess and asked for a cup of ice. She gave it to him and Inuyasha took some of them and reached through the crack inbetween the seats and put the ice cubes on Kagome's bare flesh. (she's wearing a halter top, so he can't drop it down her shirt because it's backless)_

_Kagome was absorbed in her music when all of a sudden, she felt a freezing sensation on her back.._

"_Cold" Kagome said loud enough for the four of them to hear. She jumped out of her seat and hit her head off of the ceiling of the plane. She hit her head and immediately sat back down._

"_Ow! That hurt" Kagome said holding her now sore head. She heard a laughing Inuyasha and looked behind her only to see Inuyasha cracking up because of what she did. Kagome looked at him and growled as she thought of revenge…_

_End Flashback_

The whole gang laughed as they remembered the event.

"I can't believe we actually did that kind of stuff to each other" Kagome said as she laughed

"Girls sit down" The principal warned

Kagome and Sango nodded as they sat back down in their seats. Kagome leaned her head on the window as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

One Hour Away From Tokyo

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head and yawned. She looked over at Sango and saw that she also fell asleep. She looked through the crack in the seats behind them and she saw Inuyasha listening to his Ipod and Miroku sleeping.

"Psssst!" Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned off his Ipod and put it away as he smiled at Kagome.

"Well, look who's finally awake" He said

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How far away are we?" Kagome asked

"The hostess said that we were about an hour from the Tokyo airport" Inuyasha replied

Kagome nodded.

"Switch spots with Sango" Kagome whispered, "They're both heavy sleepers, so you should be able to move them without waking them"

Inuyasha nodded as he carefully lifted Miroku and put him in Inuyasha's seat, then he lifted Sango and put her in Miroku's seat and he sat down in Sango's seat next to Kagome. Kagome smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he draped his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that until they were a few minutes from landing (Sango and Miroku were awake by now).

"Alright everyone, we'll be landing in Tokyo in a few minutes so please be ready for impact" The hostess said from over the intercom

Everyone got their bags out of the overhead carrier as they landed in the Tokyo airport.

"Alright everyone, time to get off the plane to meet your parents" The principal yelled through the plane as everyone started to walk down the isle

The gang walked to the lobby of the airport with their bags as they looked for their parents.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother yelled as she waved her hand over her head

Kagome smiled as she ran to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"So? How was it?" She asked as they pulled away

"The best trip I've ever been on" Kagome replied with a bright smile

"Glad to hear it" Her mother said with a smile

Kagome looked to her right and she saw Inuyasha with his mom and dad.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Kagome said

Kagome's mom nodded.

"You know Inuyasha right?" She asked, "Well, me and him are dating"

"That's great honey!" Her mother said with a smile

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her tightly as he kissed her cheek.

"Did you tell them?" Kagome whispered

"Yup, did you?" He replied

"Yeah" She said

They pulled away as Sango and Miroku walked over to them. They all joined in on a big group hug as they whispered little sayings to each other that only they knew the meaning to.

"I don't think we'll be forgetting that trip anytime soon" Miroku whispered as they hugged

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances as they smiled at each other.

"Yeah, that was some senior trip" They all whispered back in unison…

**The End**

**A/N: **What did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story because I had so much fun writing it for you! There is some good news though, I think I'm gonna do a sequel for this story. There's also bad news. The bad news being that it probably won't come out for a few months yet because me and my other friend are working on writing another story for you guys. Well, the sequel is probably going to be called The Senior Trip 2: Return to Rome. Can you guess what's gonna happen? Hehehe! Well, be sure to review and tell me if I should write the sequel!

Luv Ya and Thanx So Much!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


End file.
